Retirement
by Infinity journey
Summary: "Gibbs, lui, était resté lui-même, sachant que rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire à cet instant n'arrangerait la situation. Sa famille était en crise, et cette fois, même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.." La suite de "SERENITY",Je pense qu'il faut la lire pour comprendre. du TIVA, Tabby, Papa Gibbs, Bromance et un peu tout ce qui est fait que l'on adore cette équipe!
1. Home

Comme je l'avais dit, voila une suite, je n'ai pas tenu plus longtemps. Elle ne sera, certainement, pas mise a jour aussi vite que la précédente, j'ai un concours dans 2 semaines! Voilà un avant gout, assez sombre, mais l'histoire ne va pas complètement suivre ce fil, heureusement!

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, grognant aux rayons de lumières qui les lui brûlèrent. Il écrasa son bras dessus, et roula dans son lit. Sa tête le tambourinait, sa bouche était sèche, il se sentait vraiment mal. Sa chambre était terriblement calme, seul le bruit de quelques voitures qui passaient dehors lui parvenait. Il se redressa doucement, ses yeux encore à moitié fermés et soupira, il lui fallait de l'eau !

Il se leva, trébuchant sur une chaussure qu'il avait laissée là, pestant contre l'objet qu'il envoya valdinguer contre l'armoire. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine, encore endormit, encore dans le flou. Il attrapa l'eau fraîche et grimaça quand il la sentit trop lourde dans son estomac. Il jeta la bouteille dans le lavabo avant d'aller au salon, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.

Il fit le tour des lieux, devenu un dépotoir, Il y avait des vêtements par ci, par la, quelques assiettes salles, quelques verres. Il se tourna vers le miroir qu'il avait heureusement brisé la veille… il ne supportait plus de voir son reflet…

Il frotta ses yeux, sentant la nausée le prendre à la vue de la bouteille de whisky bien trop entamée sur la table. Il se posa alors sur le canapé, lamentablement. Ses cicatrices étaient en train de s'effacer, sa peau était passée d'un rouge profond à quelques marques d'un violet plus sombre, provisoires… Mais il ne supportait pas, sa vue, l'état lamentable dans lequel il était, il était épuisé. Il se sentait prisonnier, encore coincé là-bas, dans cette affreuse prison. Il n'en était pas sortie, elle était encore là, dans toute ses pensées.

Il avait passé la nuit dernière à se soûler, espérant trouver une solution à ses constantes insomnies… Il devait faire son retour au NCIS le lendemain, et avait espéré perdre les cernes sous ses yeux, son teint lugubre, il voulait juste dormir un peu, pour ne pas attirer toute l'attention, inquiéter tout le monde, et avait espéré qu'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait, mais c'était ridicule, peine perdue… Une bonne excuse sûrement.

Il avait eu le droit aux rendez-vous chez la psychologue, il lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle avait semblé hésiter, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle accepte son retour. Il en avait besoin, il devenait fou à ne rien faire, il ne se supportait plus.

Il s'était aussi mis à gambader en pleine nuit, fuyant ses angoisses qui lui survenait dans son sommeil, fuyant ses frayeurs nocturnes, en voiture, à pied, sous la pluie, peu importe. Il n'arrivait pas à rester seul dans la même pièce quand ça le prenait, il avait besoin d'espace.

Les Dinozzo avaient leur fierté, et il ne pouvait plus contenir ce dégoût qu'il avait pour lui-même. Il s'était fait démolir, démolir pas Hassan, cette ordure, bon sang... Il se releva, tournant à nouveau en rond dans son salon. Il était déjà tard, heureusement, il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de tenter de dormir, et puis finalement retourner bosser…

* * *

Voilà, un avant gout de l'histoire qui va venir, je ne sais pas quand, mais comme promis, une suite!


	2. Fall into her arms

Et comme tous les soirs, après seulement une heure de sommeil, il se fit réveiller par un cauchemar, par ses propres cris. L'effroi emplissait encore la salle, l'odeur du sang, les yeux sombres qui le fixaient. Et comme toutes les nuits, il se retrouva assis dans son lit, couvert de sueur, haletant, la voix de Hassan résonant encore dans sa tête. Il l'attrapa, la serrant dans ses mains, agrippant quelques mèches de cheveux, espérant faire taire le tambour que jouait son cœur, la douleur. Il n'arrivait plus, pas tout seul. Ses trait était tendu, son visage livide, des jours, transformé en des semaines, à airer tel un fantôme.

Il jeta les draps rageusement, et s'extirpa du lit, encore tremblant, faible sur ses appuis, sachant qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Il marcha rapidement dans la chambre, récupérant son pantalon, un tee-shirt, des chaussettes qui traînaient par terre, pour les enfiler rapidement. Il s'habilla et saisit une veste au hasard, pour finalement arracher les clefs accrochées au mur.

Il fut vite dans sa voiture, frappant le volant. C'était la même routine, continuelle qui s'était installée dans sa vie, il paniquait, se mettait à fuir son appartement trop sombre. Il était misérable, comme sa vie, comme sa vie l'était. En réalité, il ne supportait pas la peur qui naissait chaque nuit en lui. Il ne supportait pas sa fragilité. Il était seul, et cela n'aidait en rien, il était tristement seul. Un pensée fugace l'envahit, Ziva… Il ferma les yeux et grogna, il s'était interdit de penser à elle, cela ne faisait que l'enfoncer bien plus.

Il alluma la voiture et fit rugir le moteur, avant de partir, bien vite. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ou il allait, son nouvel instant désespéré, dépendant, apeurer le guidait. Il grimaça, se trouvant pathétique. Il ne fit pas attention à certain feu, certaines priorités, peu importe. Ses mains tremblaient bien trop devant lui, il savait ce qu'il se passait. Une crise d'angoisse comme de nombreuses autres et il en connaissait le remède.

* * *

Il se gara un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas être vu. Il avait déjà éteint ses phares et se fit discret dans la nuit bien sombre. Il était déjà un peu plus calme, moins bestiale, plus sou contrôle, son propre contrôle qu'il essayait d'instaurer en retenant sa respiration. Il observa la maison, les lumières, Gibbs ne dormait plus, et ça le rassura alors que l'aube commençait tout doucement à s'annoncer. Il observa l'ombre bouger derrière les rideaux, calmant les pulsations, calmant la folie, et sortit de sa voiture. Il fit quelques pas vers la maison, et comme à chaque fois, il s'arrêta, n'osant plus avancer. Pareil aux autres fois, la vision de son patron en vie suffisait à l'apaiser, à lui rappeler que tout était terminé et comme chaque fois il se trouvait idiot, a mi-chemin. Il tira le col de sa veste, sentant le froid de l'automne le frapper. Il frissonna et retourna à sa voiture, il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller au bureau... Il se reposa encore quelques secondes la tête sur le volant et démarra sa voiture.

* * *

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, évidement. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans la salle principale du Ncis qu'une furie noire lui avait sauté dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revoyait Abby, depuis, mais elle ne s'en lassait pas. Et durant quelques secondes, alors qu'elle le serait de toutes ses forces, il se laissa plaire à cette étreinte, profitant de la chaleur, de la pression qu'elle portait sur lui, le rassurant, une présence. Durant quelques secondes il se laissa aller, se déraidit, ferma les yeux et ne pensa à rien. Elle se détacha de lui, un grand sourire qui se transforma vite en regard inquiet quand elle l'observa. Il aurait voulu vivre dans ses bras à cet instant précis.

« Tu as encore besoin de repos Tony… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Par pitié Abbs, je tourne en rond dans mon grand appartement ! »

Elle sourit lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il marchait vers l'enclos. « Il est grand quand ça t'arrange Tony ! »

Il l'observa souriant timidement. Il était bon de l'avoir dans sa vie. « Tu pourra venir au labo après, comme tu le sais j'ai un super matelas ! » Il voulut protester mais elle le coupa, tout en s'éloignant « C'est un ordre Dinozzo ! » Il sourit, laissant la gothique s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur du quel sortait McGee. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant. « Salut Tony ! ».

Il le salua d'un signe de main alors qu'il s'installait sur sa chaise, laissant entendre un soupire de plaisir. « Qu'il est bon d'être à la maison ! ». McGee ne dit rien alors qu'il s'installait à sa place, gardant son sourire. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

D'ailleurs la maison comme il disait semblait comme neuve. « Pour un bâtiment qui a explosé il se porte plutôt bien ! »

McGee lui sourit, encore. « Ils ont l'habitude maintenant Tony, repeindre les murs en oranges, et tout ça ». Tony grimaça en observant les murs et McGee sourit.

Il observa les dossiers empilés sur son bureau, encore une autre grimace. Evidemment, la punition à sa trop longue absence. Il en leva quelques un pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et soupira.

« Et oui, Tony, il y a certaines choses auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper ! »

Il sourit à Tim, qui semblait très heureux de le revoir, un sourire de façade, car au fond il n'en était pas encore là. Il observa le bureau en face, ce n'était plus celui de ziva… Il ferma les yeux, Mcgee le vit mais ne dit rien. Ces derniers jours n'avait été que questions, torture mentale, à savoir si sa vie avait encore un sens. Il savait que pour penser à ça il devait déjà passer le cap Hassan, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Ziva, à tout ce qu'il avait perdu avec elle et d'enfuir Hassan au fond d'une boite quelque part la en haut, ne voulant pas l'affronter. Le problème avec tout ça, c'est que son esprit se vengeait dès qu'il voulait fermer les yeux.

Et comme a chaque fois, il cherchait l'étoile, manquante, fantôme… Il garda les yeux fermés et soupira.

« Dinozzo. » Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Gibbs venait de passer devant lui, le saluant, alors qu'Ellie s'installait à son bureau, lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Il la salua doucement. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis… et ça lui semblait encore étrange. Il voyait le regard soucieux et aimable qu'elle lui offrait nerveusement, mais il sentait surtout le regard intense de Gibbs, posé sur lui et en train de le scanner.

« On a un marin mort! »

Ils avaient tous bondi de leurs chaises ; prêt à partir, mais quand Gibbs fut à sa hauteur il se stoppa immédiatement. « Pas toi, Tony. »

Il le regarda perplexe, sa voix était douce, pas autoritaire, mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas. Il n'était pas sure de vouloir comprendre, mais l'homme le fixait intensément. Ils ne dirent rien et Gibbs repris son chemin, le laissant seul, pantois. Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur il jeta son sac violemment dans un coin, et alla se rasseoir. Il regarda la pile de dossiers et se dit que de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.


	3. Go back to normal

Au bout d'une heure il craqua, se prenant la tête dans les mains et soupirant bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait presque fini, mais il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, la paperasse, il détestait ça!. Il était bien trop fatigué pour suivre toutes les lignes, comprendre ces longs monologues manuscrits... Il posa ses yeux rougis de fatigue sur la salle. Elle était vide, bien trop vide, et cela le rendait nerveux. Il soupira, encore, et se leva, sachant très bien où aller.

Il marcha doucement observant les lieux, ce n'était plus les même exactement, et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Quelques un le saluèrent, il esquissa un sourire et continua son chemin, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas penser aux chaises vides, et au silence qui habitait les lieux qu'il venait de quitter.

Quand il entra dans le labo d'abby la musique résonnait à un volume incroyable, il du se boucher les oreilles, son mal de crane ne le lâchant pas. Quand elle le vit, elle sourit et coupa immédiatement le son. « Tony ! » Elle lui sauta dessus, encore, elle ne s'en lassait pas, plus depuis qu'il était rentré. « Doucement Abbs » Il grimaça, pour se cacher, mais la gothique n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était bien trop heureuse de le savoir enfin de retour et temps mieux.

* * *

« Tu m'avais parlé d'un matelas Abby… » Elle le regarda passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, ses cernes immenses sous ses yeux, son teint trop pale, ses yeux trop vides… Elle eut envie de le prendre, encore une fois dans ses bras, mais se retint. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et il sourit doucement. « Bien sure Tony ! »

Elle s'élança alors dans la salle, sortant un vieux matelas de sous un meuble. « Voila ! ». Il la regarda longuement, trop soulagé, puis alla s'allonger sur ce présent inespéré. Il enleva d'abord sa veste, vêtu alors que d'un tee-shirt, il n'était pas à l'aise pour l'instant dans une chemise, sa peau le tirait encore trop par endroit, il s'y sentait à l'étroit. Et surtout il n'en avait plus repassé aucune, ou emmené chez le teinturier, depuis qu'il était rentré.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, après avoir installé le coussin que la laborantine lui avait jeté. Il sentit quelque chose sur lui, une couverture mais il n'eut plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien, à l'abri au Ncis, avec cette présence, celle d'Abby, qu'il sentait à côté de lui. Il se sentit si bien qu'il ne résista pas et s'endormir, juste un peu, paisiblement.

* * *

Gibbs entra rapidement dans la salle, prêt à rugir, mais il se retint, surpris par le silence qui planait dans la salle. Il observa alors Abby un casque sur les oreilles, remuant devant son écran. Il l'entendait chanter dans un murmure. Il s'approcha doucement, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune Gothique fit un bon incroyable mais se retint de crier, une main sur la bouche, ce qui lui parut encore plus suspect. Elle enleva son casque et plaqua son index sur sa bouche, à lui cette fois, alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

« Il faut parler doucement Gibbs » Elle lui murmura ces mots, tout en lui montrant quelque chose par terre. Il regarda par-dessus le bureau, voulant apercevoir la nouvelle lubie d'Abby. Son regard s'adoucit en voyant son agent, endormis, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il avait remarqué ce matin déjà, que Tony n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il n'avait pas pris le risque de l'emmener sur le terrain.

Il l'observa quelques instants, se perdant dans le souvenir qu'il avait gardé, celui de Dinozzo étendu, tel un mort sur le sol froid, là-bas…Il y avait vraiment cru, qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il secoua la tête, ruminant à l'intérieur, sentant la même colère, qu'il avait toujours et encore, monter en lui.

Il se retourna vers Abby qui attendait toujours qu'il dise quelque chose. « McGee t'as envoyé un mail. ». Elle se retourna surprise vers son poste et ouvrit rapidement le dit mail. Elle ouvrit la pièce jointe qui semblait être une vidéo, bien trop sombre, un son terrible qu'elle coupa rapidement. Elle observa Tony, vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours, et Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Un sourire caché sur ses lèvres.

« Il faut que tu arrive à avoir un son correcte Abby. » Elle sourit en entendant son patron murmuré lui aussi. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle le ferait, avec ses pouces relevés, et il sortit, lançant un dernier regard à Dinozzo.

* * *

Cela s'était reproduit à plusieurs occasions, ses visites chez Abby, ses siestes improvisées. A vrai dire, c'était maintenant le seul endroit ou il pouvait rattraper un peu de sommeil. Ses nuits ne s'étaient pas améliorées, mais grâce à ces courts instants dans le laboratoire, il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu plus en forme. Il n'avait plus l'impression de traîner son corps partout. Et Gibbs s'en était rendu compte, il pense, car depuis quelques jours il pouvait à nouveau les suivre sur le terrain.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient le droit à une nouvelle scène de crime, en lien avec leur affaire. Le ciel était gris, un vent soufflait sur le parc, alors qu'il récupérait quelques affaires dans le camion, McGee était à côté de lui, attrapant tout ce qu'il pouvait porter.

« Quel temps de… » Il semblait d'ailleurs de mauvaise humeur. Tony lui sourit, attrapant le dernier sac, et marchant à côté de lui. « Un problème McGrognon ? »

McGee souffla fort et retourna à Tony un regard froissé, qui se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de plus neutre, de plus faux, se cachant derrière. Il hésita, et observa Tony quelques instants.

« Delilah sort avec son collègue ce soir. » Tony voulu rire, McGee était jaloux. Il tapa doucement sur son épaule. « Tu t'inquiète trop, Delilah est une gentille fille. » Depuis qu'elle était partie à Dubai, ils en avaient peu parlés, à vrai dire ils en avaient peu eu le temps… « Espérons qu'un grand émir, ne lui proposera pas de l'épouser après lui avoir montré sa grande villa , sa grand… » Il fut coupé par un coup de sac. « McGee ! » L'homme se referma encore et avança plus rapidement.

Décidément McGee n'était de bonne humeur. Il est sur que la distance devait le peser, il connaissait ca… Il frissonna, non ne pas penser à elle !

Il rejoint alors rapidement la scène de crime. Une femme était entendue par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il frissonna devant la ressemblance qu'ils avaient, avec les siens quand il avait vu son reflet, ivre… Il dut se retourner et aperçût Ducky et Palmer, arriver en pleine conversation. Il observa aussi Gibbs, en train de scanner minutieusement le corps, les passants, et McGee en train de relever les preuves. Il soupira, oui, il était de retour.


	4. stormy mood

Il attrapa le verre devant lui et le but rapidement. Tentant de suivre ce que McGee lui disait. Il avait eu la super idée de l'inviter à boire un verre, pour se détendre, après une journée longue, lourde, et avoir observé l'humeur changeante de son collègue toute l'après midi. Le problème était qu'à entendre McGee parler de Delilah, du fait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il avait du mal avec tout ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a Ziva. Sûrement parce qu'il avait bu déjà trop de verres, mais la tentation , offert par le serveur, avait été trop grande, et ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, après cette journée.

Alors il faisait semblant d'écouter McGee, essayait parfois de suivre ce dernier qui semblait parler de son appartement maintenant. Il fit le tour de la salle du regard, il ne connaissait personne et une jolie jeune femme le fixait depuis quelques minutes, qu'elle ironie… Il tourna le visage, ignorant les œillades équivoques.

Il appela le serveur pour lui commander un nouveau verre, ne faisait même plus attention à ne pas couper son ami.

"Tony ?" Tim sembla perplexe puis quelque chose traversa ses yeux. " Je suis désolé, je ne fais que parler de moi.." Il restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, gênés. Tony ne savait pas quoi lui dire, n'avait rien envie de dire à cet instant. Il triturait et vidait son verre, alors que McGee se commandait une deuxième bière.

"Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, de ce qui est arrivé... là-bas, ou..." Il sembla hésiter " On est là." Il aurait voulu le remercier, ne pas sourire. Mais comment pouvait-il parlait de quelque chose qu'il s'obstinait lui même à enterrer, à masquer. Seules quelques pensées fugaces à Ziva lui étaient permis, du moins il se les permettait parfois, car elles avaient toujours le don de l'apaiser, d'être cruelles mais douces à la fois. Elle ne le sortait pas du trou dans le quel il se planquait mais l'aider à marcher. Il vida son verre et en commanda encore un. "Tu sais McCurieux, ce ne sont pas des choses que tu aimerais entendre."

Il se retourna vers Tim un regard déjà trop vitreux.

« Tu crois pas que tu en as déjà pris assez ? » Tim regardait ce que le serveur avait apporté, l'état instable de Dinozzo sur sa chaise. Lui, sur le coup, il ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre, et attrapa l'autre verre, commençant a le boire rapidement. Mais mcGee l'attrapa à son tour, pour le reposer sur le bar. « McGee ne fait pas ça ! » Il avait parlé bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et regarda son collègue qui était surpris, silencieux.

« On devrait rentrer Tony. » Il le regarda alors, avec un regard noir, glacial. Oh non, il ne voulait pas qu'on le pouponne, qu'on le materne, il voulait qu'on le laisse dans son trou, et ne pas... Ne pas faire surface, avec tout ce qui l'y attendrais « Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrisse McGee. » L'ancien bleu soupira et voulut poser sa main sur son poignet, doucement, le frôlant à peine. Tony eu un mouvement réflexe, poussant violemment le bras de son ami. Il tremblait, regardant McGee, perdu entre la colère, l'étonnement et la culpabilité.

Tim soupira et ferma les yeux, avant d'appeler le serveur pour l'addition, qui promettait d'être corsée. « Tony… » Mais il ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans ce qui venait de se passer, sa peur, ses réactions pulsionnelles, il n'arrivait même plus à cacher tout ça. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'on l'attrape,qu'on le tienne… Il se leva doucement, voulant alors fuir. Il traversa le bar, n'écoutant plus son collègue l'appeler. Il tremblait, encore, bon sang il détestait être si vulnérable. Il était déjà dehors, il pleuvait, c'était réellement une putain de mauvaise journée.

* * *

Il fut stoppé par une main sur son épaule, il l'avait entendu courir derrière lui et retient ses mouvements sachant qu'il s'agissait de McGee.

« Tony ! attend ! » Il se retourna vers son ami, plongeant un regard dur dans ses yeux. "Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec mes problèmes. »

Tony soupira, bien sure qu'il le pouvait bon sang, qu'il le devait, ils étaient partenaire et il était encore censé pouvoir gérer tout ça. Sa tête lui tourna, oui, il avait trop bu. Une pensée le traversa alors, et il rit amèrement perdant tout contrôle sur ses pensées et laissant la colère l'inonder. « Elles sont pareilles McGee » Le jeune agent le regarda, perplexe ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Alors il sourit « Ziva, Delilah, elles n'ont pas eu besoin de nous… » Mcgee sembla geler, il savait que Tony ne pensait pas qu'elle était partie pour ça, il le savait lui aussi. « Tony… »

Il sourit encore et se remit à marcher doucement, savourant la pluie qui coulait sur son visage, rafraîchissante. Il s'arrêta, profitant de l'instant et s'inclina légèrement vers son collègue.« Je ne peut pas arrêter de penser à elle, et quand ce n'est pas elle, je pense à cet endroit, ce… » Il frissonna, voilà , ça remontait à la surface, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il frappa dans la poubelle juste là, sentant son pied souffrir sous le coup. Il était misérable, trempé et misérable. "Je ne veux plus jamais parler de tout ça! je ne veux plus y penser, tu comprends !" Il cria les mots, résonnant doucement sous le bruit de la pluie, frappant le macadam.

"Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé." Les paroles de Tim furent, sincères, calmes, il comprenait doucement ce qui se jouait ici. Il n'eut plus rien à dire, n'eut pas de réponse, alors il se contenta de se retourner, et d'avancer, plus doucement vers sa voiture, sans autre mot.

« Tony ! » Il ne se retourna pas. « Tu ne peux pas rouler comme ça. » Sa voix était autoritaire, calme, mais sure d'elle. Il l'ignora, encore, marchant plus rapidement, malgré le fait qu'il boitillait légèrement. Une main attrapa son bras, une autre se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna brusquement, flanquant un poing dans le visage de Mcgee. Celui-ci , ne s'y attendant pas, s'effondra sur le sol trempé. Il resta là quelques secondes, haletant, à observer son ami qui grimaçait par terre. Que faisait-il? il voulait s'effondrer, le supplier , s'excuser mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Bon sang… » Tim tenant son nez fragilisé. Tony hésita quelques instants encore, perdu, observant tout autour de lui, quelques personnes, des passants les observaient, fuyaient son regard, il devait partir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand deux mains saisirent sa veste, le col, pour le plaquer, le dos contre la voiture. McGee se tenait devant lui, maintenant, haletant, rouge. « Tony je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu à vécu, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi ! »

Tony gela, coincé, captif, il ne pouvait pas bouger. « Non tu ne sais pas McGee... tu ne sauras jamais ! » Il souffla ces mots, froidement, sur le visage sur de McGee. Il ne changerai pas de position. Il observa le regard de son ami sombrer, s'adoucir puis se briser. « J'aurais pris ta place si j'avais pu Tony ! ». Il y avait de l'assurance dans sa voix, de la peine, mais il y croyait.

Il se sentit trembler, craquer, il ne pouvait pas. Il poussa alors, avec ses dernières forces l'homme loin de lui. « Jamais ! tu m'entend jamais ! » Il avait crié, des personnes les observaient inquiètes plus loin, alors il se redressa. « jamais tu ne voudrais de ça ! » Il avait fini ses mots plus calmement, mais tout aussi durement. Il commença à partir. Tim n'avait plus de résistance, trop touché par leurs aveux, par le drame, et l'état désespéré de son ami.

« Tony ? »

Il leva la main lui faisant signe de laisser tomber. « Je rentre à pied ! » McGee resta sur place, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas se battre avec lui, le suivre ? il réussirait à le semer s'il le voulait. Il saisit son téléphone et se contenta d'appeler les autres, au cas ou

* * *

Il tremblait, son corps entier se battait contre les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Il n'était qu'un con, mais McGee ne pouvait pas imaginer... Il secoua sa tête. L'apitoiement n'avait jamais été une solution. Il marchait doucement, ses habits rapidement trempés, ses chaussures couinant sous toute l'eau qu'elle contenaient. Il frotta vigoureusement son visage, essayant de retrouver des pensées lucides, d'effacer tout le remue-ménage dans son esprit, mais tout autour de lui était flou, vaporeux. Le sol ondulait sous ses pas, il titubait sûrement mais il marcha longtemps sans faire attention à où il allait…


	5. Like Dad

« Je sais McGee, c'est un grand garçon » Gibbs était à la fenêtre de son salon. Il avait été réveillé par l'appel de Tim, paniqué, un peu secoué. Et depuis quelques minutes il essayait de le rassurer, de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en laissant Dinozzo partir. Lui, observait par la fenêtre, espérant le voir, espérant qu'il ai marché jusqu'à là, son appartement étant bien trop loin. Mais au fond il en était persuadé, d'où son calme.

« McGee, allez vous coucher, je.. » Il s'arrêta alors, apercevant une forme marcher doucement sur le trottoir, titubant légèrement la tête basse et s'arrêtant là juste devant. « Il est là Mcgee, Tout va bien. »

Il entendit l'étonnement de l'agent au bout du fil, sa respiration changeante, mais raccrocha bien vite, allant ouvrir la porte.

Il vit l'homme faire demi tour. « Dinozzo ! » et le vit stopper net, geler sur place, les épaules raides, la tête toujours inclinée, il soupira. Il attendit de longues secondes pour le voir se retourner, et avancer vers lui, lentement, mais sans hésitation. « Je suis désolé patron.. je.. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il voyait que quelque chose se passait dans son esprit, quelque chose de pas très claire, vu son état, il voyait bien qu'il se battait avec quelques pensées.

« Entre ! »

Il le vit hésiter quelques secondes encore, avant d'avancer et de le suivre à l'intérieur. Son agent était dans un état misérable, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool, la tension dans ses muscles, mais le pire était à quel point il pouvait être mouillé, la pluie dégoulinait encore de ses cheveux, sur son parquet, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Tony avait déjà les siens à moitié clos, perdu ailleurs, fuyant, tenant maladroitement debout devant lui. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais Tony se recula, surprit. Il soupira, grogna même et le laissa là, pour aller chercher de quoi le sécher, et l'habiller, il évita son regard perdu et un peu vide. Quand il revint, DInozzo avait déjà jeté sa veste sur la chaise, vêtu maintenant d'un unique tee-shirt tout aussi trempé.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, des yeux trop sombres, trop troubles. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose il allait craquer et s'effondrer là devant lui. Il s'approcha alors doucement, et reposa sa main sur son épaule, Jethro le sentit frissonner, mais il ne bougea pas cette fois. L'homme était trop saoul pour réagir comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, sous contrôle, sous une façade. Il soupira et le poussa doucement vers la salle de bain. « Je t'ai mis de quoi te changer. »

Gibbs le laissa seul, sans autre mot, et retourna dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il soupira passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Il fallait se douter que tout ne s'effacerai pas comme ça. Il attrapa la tasse et avala une gorgée, les minutes s'écoulaient mais il entendait Dinozzo bouger dans la salle de bain, renverser des choses, se cogner et maugréer. Quand il sortit enfin, il était vêtu d'un autre tee-shirt, un des siens, et d'un bas de jogging, il avait égoutté ses cheveux, mais sa mine était toujours aussi terrible. Il resta là ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais sentant son corps le supplier de s'allonger.

Gibbs observa l'homme, ne sachant pas s'il devait attendre pour parler, sachant qu'il risquait de ne plus rien dire demain.

« McGee m'as dit que tu l'avais frappé. »

Il vit les yeux de l'agent s'agrandit, son regard plongeant dans le sien, plein de culpabilité. « Je… Je n'était pas vraiment… du moins.. ce n'était pas moi… si.. mais… » Il frotta son visage, ne trouvant plus ses mots. « Je suis désolé Boss… »

Gibbs soupira, il enfreignait une règle, mais ce n'était pas le pire, il savait qu'il ne s'excusait pas uniquement pour McGee, qu'il s'excusait pour tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, tout ce qu'il était en train de prendre sur lui.

"Tony.."

L'agent secoua la tête, il l'observa plisser les yeux, retenir sûrement trop d'émotions, de non dits. "Tu devais être mort Patron." Il le fixait maintenant avec ses yeux verts, brillants. "Je pensais que j'étais seul... Mon père ne m'a même jamais appelé." L'agent passa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage, respirant fortement, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses paroles n'étaient pas totalement cohérente, mais au moins il parlait. Gibbs lui tendit une chaise, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation il l'accepta, un café immédiatement posé dans ses mains.

"Je suis pourtant là" Il vit l'éclair de douleur dans les yeux de l'italien alors fuyant, et un sourire narquois se former sur ses joues. Oh, il savait très bien à qui il avait pensé, et à qui il n'arrêtait pas de penser, elle n'était pas là. Il le vit tripoter sa tasse, la tête à nouveau baissée, et sentait son hésitation, mais il ne rajouta rien , et attendit...

"Ça n'a plus de sens.". Tony lâcha sa tasse brusquement. "Tout ça... Je..." Il soupira et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il commença à se lever, mais Gibbs le coupa.

"Tony, il faut que tu essaye de sortit de tout ça."

Le jeune italien le regarda avec le regard le plus désespéré et emplit d'émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. "Je ne fais que ça!". Il l'observa quelques secondes, il sembla s'effondrer, mais resta debout, ce même regard fixé durement sur lui. Il se surpris lui même, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il se surpris à l'étreinte qu'il offrit à son agent, qui resta immobile, à part sa tête qui était timidement tombée sur son épaule. Bon sang lui aussi l'avait cru mort là-bas... Il se recula doucement, le regard de Tony toujours posé sur lui, adoucit, profond et toujours aussi brillants. Il aurait pu croire qu'il avait un enfant devant lui, un enfant bien trop triste, perdu.

Il soupira. « Va te coucher Tony. »

Il repensa à Israël, l'appelant là-bas , perdu dans le couloir, de sa voix trop fragile, désespérée… Il n'avait pu été lui même à se moment. Il soupira, et regarda l'agent se laisser tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement. Il observa le plaisir fugace qu'avait Tony à se rouler dans le canapé et à remonter le plaid polaire sur lui. Il l'observa de longues secondes, se faire prendre par un lourd sommeil, par son trop plein d'alcool. Il resta là, bloqué, par ces dernières paroles et par son impuissance.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, mettant de longues secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Le soleil brillait à peine dehors, il se sentait sale, lourd. Il mit encore quelques secondes pour reconnaître le salon de son patron, bon sang quel abruti !

Il se redressa rapidement, jetant ses jambes par terre, et souffla quelques secondes en attrapant sa tête. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller avec ce qu'il trouva, d'enfiler ses chaussures encore mouillées, et sortit avant que Gibbs ne descende. Sa tête lui tournait, bon sang, son ventre le brûlait, et réclamait de quoi le remplir, mais sincèrement il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il sortit rapidement et marcha quelques mètres avant de trouver un taxi, il avait de la chance ce matin!

* * *

Il arriva sur les lieux du crime assez rapidement, dès qu'il avait été chez lui il avait eu un message sobre de Gibbs, un autre corps avait été retrouvé. Un sergent . Il avait juste eu le temps de se changer et de tenter de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux.

Il avança doucement, pas pressé de revoir McGee ou Gibbs, son équilibre n'était pas parfait et il ne se voyait pas enlever ses lunettes de soleil sans être terrassé immédiatement. Heureusement il fut accueilli par un magnifique sourire de bishop. « Alors Tony, on a du mal à se réveiller ? » Il lui sourit mais ne dit rien, passant devant son visage alors curieux. McGee avait levé la tête, vers lui, un œil gonflé, sombre, un regard étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Il lui parlerai plus tard, il devait malheureusement voir Gibbs. Il s'avança jusqu'à Ducky qui le regardait aussi étrangement, il devait savoir. McGee avait certainement appelé tout le monde hier soir!

« Qu'es-ce qu'on a ? » Gibbs se retourna vers lui, une mine bourrue. « Tu a réussi à te lever Tony ? » Ok, Gibbs n'était pas un ours en peluche, il le savait. Il ne dit rien et saisit son appareil en le montrant au patron. « Je vais prendre des clichés. » Il ne dit rien, tournant autour du corps et écoutant Ducky, parler, et encore parler, il prit des photos et leva la tête au dessus de lui, observer les alentours, qui tournaient, bougeaient. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, sous le regard de Gibbs qui commençait à trouver son attitude étrange.

Il lui fallait de l'air, il décida de s'éloigner du cadavre, de l'odeur de mort. "Anthony ?" il n'écouta pas Ducky et continua à s'éloigner doucement. Mais ses jambes n'étaient pas stables, pas très obéissantes, il commença à sentir un flottement, à voir des points devant lui, bon sang. Il sentit à peine le sol se dérober sous ses pieds avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol, ses mains tentant désespérément de se retenir à quelque chose.

« Dinozzo ! » Gibbs était déjà au dessus de lui, mais il ne put rien faire que de sombrer dans le néant qui l'appelait.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'hôpital, heureusement, mais un peu plus loin, et seulement quelques minutes après prêt de la voiture. il grimaça aux tapotementx sur son visage. Ducky le fixait, accroupit devant lui. Bon sang, il crut qu'il allait vomir.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant. « Bon sang Tony qu'es-ce que tu fou? » Gibbs était contrarié, évidement, un agent qui s'évanouit sur une scène de crime, après avoir débarqué ivre mort et frappé son collègue, ce n'est pas très pro. Il était une vraie perte. Il essaya de se redresser mais la main de ducky se posa sur lui. « Attend Anthony. » Il retrouva sa position initiale et ne dit rien se contentant de refermer les yeux. " A tu mangé ce matin ? " Il soupira mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, cela lui donnait la nausée. « Non , Je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Tu n'a pas mangé hier soir non plus Tony » McGee, il était presque soulagé de l'entendre lui parler… Mais il ne faisait que l'enfoncer. Il entendit Gibbs grogner à coté.

Il le redressèrent doucement. « Je vais te ramener à la maison Dinozzo. » Il ouvrit les yeux surpris, le regard, pas si glacial que ça, de Gibbs posé sur lui. Il allait dormir chez son patron ? Très mauvaise idée, très très mauvaise, Gibbs ne laisserai rien passer. Il secoua la tête. « Je vais bien patron. » Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel « Tu rigoles Dinozzo ? Tu à débarqué ivre mort chez moi hier, et maintenant tu t' effondre sur la scène de crime ! » oui il l'avait bien résumé, et ok le patron n'était pas de super bonne humeur… « Tu va rester chez moi, c'est un ordre Tony ! ». Il leva les yeux vers son patron, fixant la détermination dans ses pupilles brûlantes. ok...

* * *

A suivre.

Dans une semaine mes exams seront finis, je serais plus régulière!


	6. Run

Il avait eu le droit au canapé, à la même couette, quelques dvd, heureusement, et d'autres affaires qu'ils étaient allés chercher chez lui. Il avait vu le regard étonné de Gibbs quelques secondes devant la porte de son appartement, il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter avant, n'y avait pas vraiment pensé… Et gibbs avait vu l'état des lieux, il pouvait être sure qu'il ne le laisserai plus partir maintenant…. Il avait longtemps évité son regard passant entre quelques vêtements et poussant maladroitement une bouteille pour la cacher sous le canapé.

Gibbs lui commençait à se rendre compte à quel point son agent était mal au point, il se maudit quelques instants pour avoir été assez naïf de croire que tout irait bien, aussi facilement, que le temps réglerait tout, et que Tony pouvait gérer... Qui pouvait gérer tout ça ? Tony avait vécu un traumatisme, il était marqué, et quelques jours n'effaceraient pas les souvenirs. Il resta debout dans la salle, assombrit par les rideaux tirés, et resta silencieux alors que Dinozzo disparaissait dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

Il observa la scène, les cartons, les vêtements, les verres vides et tomba sur un visage familier, collé sur un papier de glace. Ziva, souriante devant un stand de journaux. Evidemment son absence n'aidait en rien. Elle lui manquait à lui aussi, chaque jour et à chaque fois qu'il pensait voir l'israélienne à son bureau et tombait sur Bishop il sentait le vide qui s'était formé à l'intérieur. Il était fier d'elle, et comprenait plus que n'importe qui son choix, mais elle lui manquait, comme un enfant qui avait pris sa propre voie... sa pensé fut coupé par Tony, sortant de sa chambre avec un sac de sport plein, et se dirigeant vers sa collection de dvd. Le lecteur fut empaqueté lui aussi, ainsi qu'un pile étonnante de DVD qu'il sélectionna rapidement. Gibbs dut levé les yeux au ciel en sachant ce qui allait l'attendre.

* * *

Il était là, sur le canapé, Gibbs à coté, une bière a la main, lui n'en avait certainement pas envie. Il l'avait convaincu de regarder un vieux James Bond, un de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de visionner quand il était malade. Ils étaient restés silencieux assez longtemps, et Tony crut même que Gibbs se plaisait à regarder le long métrage.

« Tu va prendre congé Tony. »

Le jeune italien tiqua à ces mots, grimaçant. il savait ce que cela voulait dire, tourner en rond dans son salon, devenir fou… « Patron je… »

« Je ne veux pas d'un agent qui n'est même plus capable de tenir sur ses pieds! » Gibbs le regarda, comme il l'avait déjà regardé la première fois où ziva était partie , et où il s'était retrouvé dans cet état. Cette fois il savait que c'était bien plus profond, qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'occuper lui-même de sa personne, et que ce n'étais pas son cœur l'unique blessé. Gibbs soupira, regardant son agent , fuyant toujours son regard, les yeux loin de lui.

« Tu as juste à dormir Dinozzo, à sortir de tout ça et après tu pourras revenir. »

Il fut surpris par le rire amer qui résonna dans la salle. Tony commençait à s'énerver, triturant nerveusement le coussin posé dans ses mains. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? ». Le ton de Dinozzo était glacial, son regard soudain porté sur lui, glacial et vide, épuisé. Gibbs soupira et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes « Tu n'es pas seul Tony, beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi, et sont inquiètes. »

L'agent secoua la tête, soupirant, son regard à nouveau perdu quelque par. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais Gibbs. »  
« Je sais. » Il avala une gorgée de bière tout en allumant la télé. « Tu va rester ici, quelques jours » Il regarda son agent à ses cotés, qui ne réagit pas trop, acceptant sans un mot, les yeux perdus, emmagasinant doucement les nouvelles informations.

Le silence était revenu et ils avaient enchaîné par une autre film. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment, qu'il le vit s'endormir sa tête tombant sur un coussin à coté. Il savait que s'il n'était pas seul, et occupé il pourrait sûrement se reposer, plus sereinement. Il se leva et posa les pieds de Dinozzo, qui ne broncha pas, sur le canapé, le recouvrant finalement de la couverture. Il laissa la télé tourner de peur de le réveiller, la lumière du couloir, pour éviter qu'il ne panique s'il se réveil… Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à coté, serrant une autre couverture sur lui, posant ses lunettes sur le meuble et terminant sa nuit, lui aussi devant les films qui s'enchaînaient.

* * *

Quand Tony se réveilla, il se sentit plus léger, reposé, il se releva d'abord surpris puis se souvint de la soirée. Il jeta ses pieds par terre, frottant ses yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Une bonne odeur de bacon envahissait la salle, il fut surpris de n'entendre personne. Il se leva, avançant timidement jusqu'à la cuisine, encore enfuis dans un brouillard, les cheveux éparpillés. Il traîna des pieds, et frotta vigoureusement son visage pour essayer de se réveiller.

Il aperçut alors un mot sur la table; Il s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret pour saisir le papier.

"Au travail. Je ne veux surtout pas t'y voir.

Gibbs

(Il y a du bacon et des toasts sur le comptoir )"

Il sourit à l'écriture bâclée du patron et à la sobriété du mot. Il regarda autour de lui et saisit l'assiette proche de lui. Il doit avouer que ce matin, il avait faim.

Il s'installa à nouveau dans son canapé et alluma la télé, posant ses pieds sur la table, et son, étonnamment, appétissante assiette sur ses sourit en pensant a Gibbs cuisinant ce festin.

Il avait dormi et le ressentait déjà, ses muscles ne le suppliaient plus, sa tête non plus, il se sentait presque bien, et puis surtout, Gibbs lui avait fait le petit déjeuner! Il observa le silence autour de lui, toujours pas apaisant pour autant. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, et oui, ce parfait petit instant s'effaçait déjà derrière ses pensées sombres qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.  
Il observa la salle autour, encore, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant ?

* * *

Il était tard, et il avait passé toute cette fichue journée à tourner en rond, encore et encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à désobéir à Gibbs. Si, à vrai dire, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il avait besoin de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il décida d'aller courir, ça l'aiderait à encore dormir ce soir et surtout, ça lui permettrait de se défouler un peu.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva au milieu de la ville, en tee-shirt et en short, à fuir le regard étonné de certaines personnes emmitouflés dans leurs polaires, à fuir les pensées qui l'envahissaient maintenant qu'il était seul, avec lui même, un casque sur les oreilles pour se séparer du monde. La musique lui permettait de s'égarer, peut être trop loin…

Il n'en pouvait plus, ses tentatives constantes pour ne pas y penser étaient des échecs, ça ne faisait que le rendre nerveux, encore plus désespéré et malheureux, de se battre constamment contre lui même, de lutter sans arrêt.

Sincèrement, il n'était pas prêt à affronter tout ça, il voulait juste oublier, tout enfuir. Il avait vu ce que ça donnait, avec McGee, quand il se laissait à exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir…

Il continua à courir, ses cicatrices bien trop visible, le regard perçant d'une fillette, il ne savait pas si on le regardait réellement ou si c'était une impression, mais il se sentit mal, terriblement mal, et vulnérable devant leurs regards. Il continua à courir, fuyant cette pression, cette angoisse, sentant de vielles douleurs envahir son corps, celles qu'il avait ressenties là-bas, terribles, elles étaient, malheureusement, presque comparables à celle qu'il ressentait quand il … pensait à ELLE. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes se laissant guider par ses pieds sur le chemin qu'il connaissait bien. Bon sang… Il ne pouvait effacer ses yeux brillants, son corps si doux, si parfait, l'odeur de ses cheveux, son rire... Il aurait pu pleurer s'il n'était pas vide à l'intérieur.

Il se sentait à part, déconnecté de ce monde, ces regards, il était un étranger, enfermé dans son esprit, enfermé là-bas, coincé avec elle, constamment. Il y avait ce vide à l'intérieure de lui, comme s'il avait perdu une partie, une chose qui le rongeait tous les jours. Il continua à courir, transpirant, épuisé. Il s'arrêta à peine quand il arriva devant chez Gibbs.

Il entra dans la maison et monta à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Gibbs n'était pas encore rentré, heureusement, il n'était pas prêt à remettre son masque maintenant. Il voulut rire, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait réussi à le faire la veille.

Il enleva son tee-shirt trempé et le jeta dans un coin, il enleva son short qui eu le droit au même sort. Il alluma la douche puis se pencha sur le lavabo pour rafraîchir son visage en attendant que l'eau ne chauffe. C'est là qu'il dérapa, perdu à nouveau dans cette descente qui le prenait souvent ces derniers temps.

Il avait aperçu son reflet dans le miroir, misérable reflet, terne, blafard, il ne se reconnaissait presque pas. Il revit dans son propre regard le reflet d'Hassan, la pitié, la haine. Il ferma les yeux, brusquement, dans un sursaut, essayant de contrôler alors ses mains tremblantes, non il n'allait pas bien, il en était certain maintenant, il n'allait pas bien. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire, le temps ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, l'alcool aussi, Gibbs ne pouvait rien, les autres, il ne supporterait pas qu'ils le voit ainsi. Il serra les mains sur les bords du lavabo. Y avait-il une seule chose positive là dedans? Il allait passer le reste de sa vie seul, ça il l'avait bien compris maintenant, la romance ce n'était pas pour lui, ça ne marchait jamais. Il allait aussi continuer à chasser d'abominable tueur, côtoyer les morts, seul, misérablement seul, car la seule personne avec qui il espérait être, voulait être, se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètre, en Israël. Il soupira à la pensé de son nom, et observa les cicatrices dans la glace, les traces encore rose sur son visage, cette haine, il ne ressemblait même plus à rien...

C'est là qu'il avait craqué, exploser ce miroir en morceau, d'un coup soudain, rageur. C'est là qu'il avait balancé tout ce qui se trouvait sur la vasque. Il avait ensuite laissé sa tête tomber dans ses mains, soupirant, tremblant, se laissant tomber brusquement, assis contre la baignoire. Il n'était toujours pas libre de penser, libre d'agir non, il était encore captif, ces capacités étaient entravées par ces démons qui l'habitait. Il resta là de longues minutes, perdu, calmant les questions, sa nervosité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie cette fois, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à passer autre chose...

Il alla finalement sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude le brûler, nettoyer ce qu'elle pouvait et l'apaiser un peu... Mais Ziva était encore avec lui, toujours, tel un fantôme. Elle n'était pas morte bon sang! mais bel et bien vivante, quelque part...


	7. Lovely Abbs

**Merci mille fois pour tous vos commentaires!**

**Pour y répondre un peu, je comprends un peu la réaction de Tony, dans la saison 11, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller plus longtemps, elle n'était pas morte, et certes, j'aurais aussi souhaité le voir un peu plus... mélancolique. J'ai ajouté le facteur Hassan, un deuxième adieu, qui pour moi cette fois, sont des choses insurmontables, du moins pas aussi facilement, peut être mon coté sadique xD.**

**Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, Ziva va ré-apparaître! Je pense même faire une trilogie. En attendant, les changements commencent doucement à partir de se chapitre. Je passe du mode lamentation, au mode guérison, en espérant ne pas vous lasser! ^^***

**La suite ne sera peut-être pas comme vous l'imaginez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis une inconditionnelle du TIVA!**

* * *

Au Ncis les choses étaient bien plus animées.

McGee avait passé la journée à s'acharner sur son ordinateur pour essayer de trouver le signal du portable de la victime, ses informations personnelles, et toutes ces autres choses qu'ils avaient l'habitude de régler à 3.

Il soupira, le bureau n'avait jamais été aussi vide. Gibbs avait disparu à l'étage, ziva était partie, et Tony… Il soupira, sa blessure à la joue le tirait un peu. Il savait qu'en temps normal Tony ne l'aurait jamais frappé de la sorte, et que tout ici était en train de partir en vrille. Il avait perdu un de leur membre, et tout ce qui était arrivé n'arrangeait rien.

Il se sentait bien trop seul à cet instant, il y a encore quelques mois, ils y étaient tous réunis, la belle équipe si parfaite qu'ils composaient. Il y a quelques mois Delilah était encore là, sur ses deux jambes… Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Les deux marines avaient été tués par la même personne. Abby venait d'identifier l'arme du crime, il avait là une bonne excuse pour aller la voir.

* * *

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre l'ascenseur. La musique résonnait déjà au bout du couloir.

Il entra dans la salle , cherchant son amie des yeux, ne voulant pas la surprendre. Elle était assise sur son siège, avachi en avant, bien trop calme.  
Il s'avança doucement vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, doucement. Elle frissonna et se retourna vers lui, ses grands yeux le ciblant sans un mot.

« Ca va Abby ? » Il lui offrit un sourire, il était sincère, malgré le fait qu'il se doutait de la réponse, et elle grimaça. Elle avait dans ses mains une photo, d'elle et Ziva. Il vit le regard de la jeune gothique se promener sur sa joue. « A ton avis McGee! » Son ton était dure, elle essayait elle-même de l'être mais son regard était trop fuyant.

Il soupira et la força à se retourner vers lui. « Abbs… ». Il vit ses yeux briller, le fixer soudainement trop tristement. Elle fondit dans ses bras, et il essaya de murmurer des choses réconfortantes a son oreille et profitant lui même de l'étreinte rassurante.. « Tout va bien aller… » Il la sentit se crisper et reculer.

« Même Tony ? Ziva ? » Il entendit à nouveau cette colère dans sa voix, sa colère contre le monde et la situation.

McGee l'observa , hésitant, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre en fait. « Evidemment… Tony va bientôt revenir... »

« Revenir d'où ? De chez Gibbs, ou du monde des fantômes dans lequel il semble être depuis des semaines ?! » Elle parlait fort, trop fort, mais peu importe.  
« Ils me manquent, Ziva, et Tony… ce n'est même plus mon Tony! Il ne fait plus que déambuler dans les couloirs, son sourire, il est si froid… » Elle jeta les feuilles qu'elle avait dans ses mains, la petite photo, volant plus loin dans la salle. « Je ne voix pas comment on peut arrêter ça! » Elle montra sa joue du doigt « Tout en restant là à ne rien faire! »

« Dinozzo ira bien. » Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent vers Gibbs qui était immobile derrière eux, le petit papier glacé à la main. Abby sembla se renfrogner. Elle commença à s'agiter, attraper ses affaires.

« Tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve sur l'ordinateur.. » Elle commença à passer à coté de lui, mais personne ne broncha pas.

« Je vais voir Tony! »

* * *

Le deuxième marine était mariée depuis de nombreuses années et avait une fille. Gibbs et McGee étaient déjà devant leur porte, sonnant depuis quelques instants.

Le trajet jusqu'ici s'était fait dans un silence terrible. McGee était perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans ses paroles avec Abby, dans celles qu'il avait échangé avec Dinozzo.

Gibbs lui, était resté lui-même, sachant que rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire à cet instant n'arrangerait la situation. Sa famille était en crise, et cette fois, même lui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ré-appuyèrent sur la sonnette. Personne ne répondait et pourtant leurs voitures était garée juste devant. Son instinct s'agita, il avait appris à s'y fier. Il fit signe à McGee de faire le tour, de passer par derrière alors qu'il crochetait doucement la porte. Il entra sans un bruit, évitant les meubles, les jouets par terre. Il fit le tour du rez-de-chaussé rapidement, il n'y avait personne, mais un désordre inquiétant y régnait.

Il y avait eu une lutte ici, cette maison avait été saccagée. McGee l'avait déjà rejoint, restant en bas pour sécuriser les lieux alors qu'il montait doucement. Il entra dans plusieurs chambres, l'une d'elle complètement rose. Rien si ce n'est le même désordre. Il longea encore le couloir et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il allait en sortir quand il entendit un petit couinement.  
Il fut soudainement aux aguets, prêt à tirer. Il s'approcha doucement, faisant signe à McGee qui le rejoignait maintenant, de se tenir prêt. Il arracha presque le rideau en l'ouvrant et fut accueilli par un cri terrible, des larmes et un regard immense. Une fillette de 6-7 ans était cachée là, recroquevillée au fond de la baignoire d'un vieux rose.

Gibbs resta quelques instants surpris et baissa son arme. La fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres tremblotantes, ses cheveux collés sur son visage humide.  
Il s'approcha doucement mais elle recula.

« bonjour. »  
Elle le regarda, toujours inquiète mais un peu plus intéressé. Ses yeux le ciblant directement.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Il soupira, se retenant de grogner. L'ambiance dans la maison était terrible, et déjà il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle continua de le fixer sans broncher. Il lui montra alors sa plaque « Je m'appelle Gibbs, je suis un agent fédéral, tu sais ce que c'est » Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de réagir et d'acquiescer avec sa tête.

* * *

Abby était arrivée devant la petite maison qui lui était si familière. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, ou de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle ouvrit la porte doucement sur la petite salle sombre. Tous le savait, elle n'était jamais fermée.

Elle entra doucement et observa la pièce principale. Abby aperçut rapidement la forme de Tony, allongé sur le canapé, de dos. Elle longea les meubles, essayant de faire son pas le plus léger possible. Elle le fixa, respirer, immobile, profondément endormit, son tee-shirt était légèrement relevé, et elle frissonna à la vu des cicatrices, des traces rouges et de sa peau, si blanche… Elle passa rapidement ses doigts sur ses yeux.

Elle posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Tony… » Son murmure fut coupé par la panique et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter loin quand Tony réagit immédiatement. Il s'était retourné haletant et avait lourdement attrapé son bras. Il la fixait maintenant immobile, et elle pouvait voir le trouble dans ses grands yeux verts, le trouble qui le suivait certainement depuis qu'il était rentré. Ce n'est que quand elle commença à grimacer qu'il lâcha brusquement la poigne qu'il avait sur elle, se rendant doucement compte. Elle le vit reculer, se terrer quelque part.

« Je suis désolé… Abbs »

Elle vit son visage se décomposer, sa main trembler, son regard était plein de tourmente, de culpabilité, et elle le vit hésiter.

Ses yeux, à elle, brillaient certainement déjà, et le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti dans son laboratoire ne l'avait pas quitté mais s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus doux, de plus triste.

Il se redressa, s'assit sur le canapé et la jeune femme en profita pour s'installer silencieusement à ses cotés. Il restèrent là, silencieux, quelques instants, tout les deux choquées à leur manière, lui se calmant doucement, n'osant pas prononcer un mot dans la tension qui régnait. Il l'observa, ses grands yeux emplis de larmes, ses yeux rougis, pleurant certainement déjà avant qu'elle n'arrive, son attention perdue sur le sol.

Elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules, et la rapprocher de lui. « Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive Abby ? ». Sa voix était douce, inquiète, non ! Elle n'était pas venu pour se faire réconforté par Tony. « Rien, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. ». Evidemment.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux et soupirer doucement. Puis un sourire étrange, et terriblement faux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tony était bien plus doué que ça habituellement. « Comme tu le vois je m'éclate ici. » . Il soupira et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis désolé Abby, pour avant.. » Elle attrapa sa main et le coupa. « Non Tony, ce n'était rien.. »

Il s'écarta un peu, quelques peu mal à l'aise, et se perdit dans la contemplation du salon de Gibbs. « Je ne sais pas… »  
Elle le regarda, étonnée, curieuse, et se contenta de resserrer la prise sur ses mains.

" Je… Je ne sais pas..." Elle le vit hésiter, se battre contre lui même. "Je n'arrive plus.. c'est comme si... je ne contrôlais plus rien.. " Il soupira encore, fuyant désespérant le regard de son amie, puis se concentrant sur leurs mains. Elle vit alors plusieurs émotions traverser son visage.« Ce type.. Tous les jours… »

Il se tut quelques instants, mais Abby posa sa main sur son visage, sans un mot. Si Tony s'ouvrait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête, et Abby ne ferait rien avant qu'il ne chute pleinement. Elle n'était pas sadique, mais il fallait qu'il se brise, pour pouvoir se reconstruit...

Ses yeux étaient incroyablement secs, incroyablement tourmentés et trop loin. Ses sombres pensées étaient en train de s'ouvrir, de sortir du trou dans lequel il les avait enterrées, d'exploser la bulle dans laquelle il était caché, enfermé, expulsant des bris douloureux sur son chemin, certes. Abby ne broncha pas, serrant simplement ses mains à nouveau, lui rappelant sa présence qu'elle espérait réconfortante.

« Tous les jours.. Il me demandait de le supplier, et je luttais..." Il la fixa rapidement avant de retourner plus loin, presque honteux. " je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je voulais juste ne pas le laisser me mettre à ses pieds, … Je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne, et pourtant..." Il s'affaissa, sembla s'écrouler. " Je ne vois pas la différence aujourd'hui... »  
Il évita le regard d'Abby, mais elle pu voir ses yeux briller.

« Il a… il a pris ce que je suis Abby, il .. » Non, il ne prononcerait pas son nom…

Elle reposa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant une larme fuyante, le voyant se briser devant elle.  
Elle le vit secouer la tête , se perdre quelque part, encore.

« Je pensait que tout irait bien, je.. Je me suis complètement reposé sur elle Abbs, Ziva… » Elle frissonna en entendant le nom de son ami. « Je pensait que tout irait bien parce qu'elle était là, j'ai enfui tout ça et me suis concentré sur… cette chaleur.. Quand elle était dans mes bras… Je pensait vraiment qu'elle reviendrait, tout se fondait là dessus, tout gardait un sens… » Il soupira.  
« Je n'y arrive pas… je réalise à peine qu'elle ne reviendra jamais...». Sa voix était passé du froid, de la dureté, à quelque chose de plus désespéré, de plus instable mais vivant. Il avait chuté, et elle ne résista plus devant ses yeux brillants, ses sourcils plissés et sa respiration difficile, luttant contre les larmes qui voulaient passer.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, et fut surprise, car jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait rendu son étreinte d'une telle façon. Il ne pleura pas beaucoup mais s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces, sa tête enfuie dans son cou, ses mains agrippés à son dos. Elle pleura , elle pleura toute la frustration et tout ce que lui n'arriverait pas à extérioriser. Son ami avait changé, et tremblait maintenant dans ses bras, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours là, quelque part, et qu'il était simplement complètement pommé. Ils étaient sa famille et ils devaient être là pour lui. Elle maudit Ziva quelques instants, mais se souvint de ce qu'elle avait elle même traversé.

« Bien que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, Ziva ne peut pas être tout ce qui compte.. » Elle hésita. « Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Tony, et tu peux l'être sans Ziva. »

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer encore un peu. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, et quand il se recula enfin, elle le vit essuyer rapidement l'humidité sur ses joues, le fixant de ses grands yeux verts, si troublés, mais bien plus paisible, déjà plus chaleureux. Il lui offrit un petit sourire timide, un de ceux qu'elle connaissait bien, un de ceux qui lui avaient manqués, et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Elle posa une douce bise sur sa joue , le sentant frissonner, et reposa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il allumait la télé.

« Tu n'a pas loupé McGee en tous cas. » Il la regarda, surpris, mais au vu de son sourire il ne put retenir un petit rire, qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Bon sang, quel idiot, il devait vraiment se rattraper auprès du bleu. Il regarda Abby sourire, fixant la télé, sans se douter de la chaleur qui s'était installée dans son ventre, quand elle l'avait entendu rire.


	8. princess'

Gibbs avait ramené la petite aux locaux du Ncis, elle était assise, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, dans sa chaise, silencieuse. Elle n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot et était resté là, à les observer de ses grands yeux bleus.

Il se faisait tard, McGee avait passé de longues heures à essayer de l'occuper. Abby était passé plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se contentait d'observer tout le monde avec beaucoup de curiosité, l'inquiétude s'étant épuisée depuis quelques temps. Seul Bishop avait réussi à la captiver un peu avec des crayons qu'elle avait sortis d'on ne sait où et des feuilles blanches. Il avait du retourner à son travail et ils avaient conclu que sa mère avait été kidnappé, il n'avait pas encore trouvé vraiment pourquoi, mais l'état de la maison et "l'abandon" de la petite ne promettait rien de rassurant.

Il la regarda tristement, aucun enfant ne méritait ça. Il se tourna vers la photo de Delilah qu'il gardait maintenant sur son bureau. Il l'appellerait dès qu'il serait rentré, il en avait besoin et avait beaucoup de choses à raconter. Il remarqua alors la petite fille le fixer, le sonder de toute son âme. Il lui sourit mais elle ne broncha pas. Quelque peu gêné il se retourna vers son écran. Il aperçut alors, du coin de l'œil, la petite se lever , s'approcher de lui, et se planter à ses cotés. Elle sonda son bureau et sans qu'il ne comprenne attrapa le petit cadre. "qu'es ce que..." Il fut coupé par le plus charmeur des sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"C'est une princesse ?" Il resta la bouche ouverte, surpris d'entendre enfin la voix de la petite fille.

Elle le regarda toujours avec le même sourire. "Heuu... en quelque sorte."

"Mon papa dit, que toutes les femmes aimées sont des princesses, et que je suis la plus aimée de toutes." McGee sourit tristement, savait-elle seulement pour son père? " Je suis sure qu'il à raison." Elle lui sourit, et retourna à sa place, se refermant dans le calme qu'elle gardait depuis le début. Il l'observa faire, ne sachant pas trop comment agir et se contenta de la laisser faire.

* * *

Quand Gibbs entra dans l'enclos il aperçut bien vite qu'elle tentait de rester éveillé et luttait contre le sommeil, Mcgee était en plein travail sur son ordinateur et n'était pas prêt de rentrer. Il soupira.

Il avait réussi à négocier avec l'assistante sociale, elle pourrait rentrer avec lui, à condition de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles, et même de pouvoir passer à la maison régulièrement. A vrai dire la vielle femme semblait soulagée, une maison en sécurité, au vu de l'affaire étrange à laquelle elle était impliquée, valait mieux qu'un foyer.

« Je vais la ramener à la maison pour qu'elle se repose, n'oublie pas de rentrer McGee. » L'informaticien le regarda à peine mais lui envoya un sourire pour lui répondre. Il sourit à la petite, pour la rassurer, s'approchant doucement. « Je vais t'emmener chez moi , d'accord? ». Son ton était calme mais il pouvait voir le doute dans les prunelles brillantes de l'enfant. Elle ressemblait temps à Kelly... Il n'aurait jamais pu la laisser ce soir.

La petite le regarda a nouveau, comme si elle le sondait, elle perçut la tendresse dans ses yeux. « d'accord » Il sourit, enfin elle parlait. Même Tim avait levé la tête en entendant à nouveau la petite voix. Il l'attrapa alors, la portant dans ses bras et s'arrêta quelques instants en apercevant le bureau vide de son agent. Il n'avait pas pensé à Tony, qu'il espérait d'ailleurs encore chez lui...

Il se retrouvait maintenant avec une petite fille abandonnée, et Tony… Il savait que son agent était perdu, et pas à son plus fort… Mais il lui faisait confiance, il regarda la petite fille endormit maintenant dans ses bras, et se perdit dans sa réflexion. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire… Les pouvoirs que pouvait avoir un enfant sur le cœur d'un homme étaient impressionnants. Il sourit et sortit du bâtiment.

* * *

Tony était en train de ramasser les bouts de verre, qui traînaient toujours dans la salle de bain. Il avait bêtement tout laisser en plan, et après la visite de Abby, il n'y avait plus réellement pensé.

C'est à ce moment que Gibbs était entré et il avait mis de longues minutes à le trouver, accroupi sur le carrelage blanc. Il le vit se bloquer devant la porte quelques secondes, remarquant le miroir manquant, le désordre qui régnait. « Bon sang To… » Il s'arrêta, observant le regard désolé de l'italien et ne dit plus rien. Il soupira. « Je t'attend en bas. ». Non les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas... Abby lui avait brièvement parlé de leur conversation, il savait que Tony était prêt à, peut-être aller de l'avant, il avait parlé bon sang! Il repensa à la petite fille presque mutique, oui il avait fait le bon choix en l'emmenant ici.

Tony resta là, quelques secondes, bon sang, il passait réellement pour un abruti. Il se rinça encore une fois le visage, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Il secoua la tête, morose et descendit les escaliers quand il commença à sentir l'odeur de cuisine. A part l'agitation de Gibbs dans les casseroles tout était silencieux. Il décida de retourner à son bon vieux canapé. D'allumer la télé et de s'allonger , encore quelques instants en attendant que…

Il ne s'attendit pas à hurler de la sorte, à vrai dire il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à sentir quelque chose remuer sur le canapé, ni d'entendre un autre petit cri. Il se trouvait par terre, en face du canapé maintenant après avoir bondi comme un chat. Il regardait la forme devant lui, haletant, les yeux écarquillés, tout comme ceux de la petite fille qui le toisait en face de lui. Gibbs avait accouru, une cuillère en bois à la main mais toujours aussi menaçant. Il est sur qu'il ne faisait pas peur vu comme ça, mais qui sait ce que Gibbs aurait pu faire avec sa cuillère.

Tony se releva rapidement. « Patron, il y a… une petite fille dans votre canapé! »

Il vit son patron sourire "discrètement".  
« Je sais. » Son ton était calme, presque amusé.

« Je suis pas petite! ». Ils se retournèrent vers elle d'un même geste. Tony ne su pas quoi dire et Gibbs sourit a la fillette. « Elle va rester ici, elle aussi, quelques jours.». C'est lui ou le salon de Gibbs se transformait en refuge ?


	9. Ziva!

Tony le regarda, la bouche ouverte, hésitant entre l'envie de secouer son patron, de hurler ou de se mettre à pleurer, tous ce qui pourrait le faire réagir. « Je suis sensé faire les baby-sitter ? »

Gibbs soupira. « Je pense plutôt que c'est elle qui va faire la Baby-sitter. »

Le silence tomba sur la salle sombre. Il observa le regard dure et droit de Gibbs, il savait qu'il parlait de l'incident là en haut, et du reste…

Son patron se retourna vers la petite fille et s'accroupit. « Tu pourrais nous dire comment tu t'appelle maintenant? » Elle Le regarda, puis regarda Tony, toujours debout, la fixant avec la même surprise. Elle était restée silencieuse, observant le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle. « je m'appelle Lizzy. »

Gibbs sourit. « Et bien Lizzy, ce grand idiot c'est Tony. » Elle regarda Dinozzo avec un petit rire, celui-ci sembla se détendre, ignorant les reproches dans la phrase de son patron. « Ça te dérangerait de me le surveiller demain ? ». Cette fois il pouvait être sure que Gibbs le prenait pour un abruti, à vrai dire il l'avait bien cherché, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son ego de prendre un coup.

Il fut surpris de voir les yeux de la petite s'humidifier, et ses lèvres trembler. « Et ma maman ? » Sa voix était petite, fine, il observa ses longues boucles rousses, ses magnifiques yeux bleus soudainement brillants. Il lui sourit doucement, pour la rassurer.

« On va la trouver rapidement, on est de très bons policiers." Il lui sourit et regarda Tony sérieusement. "d'ailleurs, tu as vu qui est venu dans la maison, hier ?" Elle fit non de la tête. "Maman m'as dit de me cacher, comme quand on joue à cache-cache". Il soupira et s'assit à coté d'elle. Elle fixait maintenant Tony, curieusement.

" Elle s'est sûrement trop bien cachée alors" Gibbs se retourna, surpris par les paroles de son agent, qui triturait maintenant ses mains, maladroitement, mais Lizzy se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours captivé par Dinozzo, qui gesticulait devant elle, gêné par l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

« Il a quoi lui ? ». Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de rire , doucement, alors que Tony soupira, se décomposant devant eux. Il se leva et le poussa sur le canapé. « Il est … un peu malade ».  
La petite fille souris et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'agent, maintenant assis à coté d'elle, raide et mutique, ne sachant plus quoi dire. « T'inquiète Gibbs, je vais veiller sur lui, comme je veille sur podrick!" Elle avait levé son doigt en l'air et semblait réfléchir, un grand sourire sur son visage. "A une condition!".

Les deux hommes la regardèrent étrangement. Gibbs souriant pleinement maintenant. « Et quelle condition ? » Elle eu un grand sourire. « Je veux aller au centre zoo!» Tony leva les yeux, sachant qu'il se chargerait certainement de ce qui était, en ce moment, pour lui, une corvée. « Bien sure, je voix que tu es une bonne négociatrice!». Gibbs retourna ses talons, le même grand sourire collé à son visage et alla retrouver ses casseroles, laissant les deux seuls dans le salon.

Tony émergea doucement de sa surprise. « C'est qui Podrick? » La petite fille sourit et le cacha dans ses mains. « C'est mon chien! ». Tony lui envoya un regard mauvais, faisant la moue et la petite sourit encore plus.

* * *

Ils avaient mangés tous ensembles, Gibbs écoutant et répondant parfois à Lizzy, qui s'était soudainement révélée être une grande bavarde, Tony silencieux; il observa son agent, sentent ce poids, en lui, de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il était là silencieux, ne remarquant même pas leur présence, mangeant mécaniquement, le regard perdu quelque part, comme toutes ses pensées. Abby l'avait bien dit, ce n'était plus leur Tony, enjoué, trop bavard, oui même ça, il le regrettait. C'est comme s'il n'avait plus envie, et Gibbs en connaissait très bien la cause.

Il soupira. « Vous dormirez dans ma chambre ce soir. » Tony releva la tête surpris. « Ensemble? ». Il soupira encore. « Bien sure Tony! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autre chambre! » La petite fille les observa, alors, à nouveau silencieuse. Tony ne dit plus rien, se replongeant dans son assiette, attrapant sa fourchette nerveusement. « Je vais prendre le canapé, tu n'y survivra pas une nuit de plus. Et surtout, je ne veux pas la réveiller demain» Il crut percevoir Tony soupirer. Il savait qu'il aurait souhaité être seul, mais il savait aussi que cela signifierait finir éveillé au milieu de la nuit, surement sortir, boire ou ruminer…

Il observa alors son agent se lever silencieusement, débarrasser son assiette, son verre et retourner s'avachir sur le canapé, dans un silence toujours aussi dure à supporter de sa part. La petite fille le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. « Je peux aussi ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Bien sure. » Il l'observa faire comme Tony, débarrasser, un sourire fier sur son visage, malgré la difficulté due à sa petite taille. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à canapé et se jeta à coté de Tony, celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes, s'étaler sur son espace et ne dit plus rien. Il crut qu'il allait rester comme ça, commençant à ranger ce qu'il restait sur la table, et se stoppa, surpris. Tony avait doucement passé son bras autour des épaules de la petite fille qui s'était alors collé a lui et qui lui racontait maintenant il ne sait trop quoi. Tony avait le regard fixé sur la télé et ne réagissait presque pas...

* * *

Elle était là juste devant lui, souriante, brillante, et rien n'avait jamais paru si naturel. Il lui courait après et elle riait, gambadant sur l'herbe, elle était si belle, tout ça était si beau, idyllique. Alors pourquoi ne souriait-elle plus ? Il la vit tomber à terre, trop doucement, sur ses genoux, le fixant toujours, d'immenses larmes sur ses joues. « Je suis désolée Tony ».

Il ne comprenait pas, désolé pour quoi ? Il courut vers elle, pour la rassurer, mais quelque chose frappa durement son ventre et il s'effondra. Non... Il le vit alors, là, riant, fier et moqueur, trop grand, son regard noir. Il entendit les cris de Ziva résonner, elle hurlait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait plus, sa voix n'était plus douce, plus de rire cristallin, plus de légèreté, que le froid, encore et encore. Elle tombait dans un fond trop sombre, se tordait, lui était bloqué, gelé, paralysé. Alors il vit s'abattre sur lui un objet bien trop gros, bien trop lourd, brûlant.

Il était assis sur son lit, trempé, haletant, des gouttes de sueur glissant de ses cheveux. Son cri raisonnait encore dans la pièce, son cri, et des pleurs, trop de pleurs. Il était confus, il n'était pas chez lui, non. Il tremblait, tout son corps réagissait à la secousse. Il entendit des pas bourrus dans les escaliers, quels escaliers? Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la chambre de Gibbs. Il était dans son lit, trempé, lizzy pleurait sur son matelas. Gibbs ouvrit alors la porte et il l'observa, debout dans la lumière, il ne voyait que sa silhouette, et sincèrement c'était très bien. Il se sentit captifs, il aurait voulu être seul, là, tout de suite, Il n'avait pas envie de voir son regard, sa pitié, sa colère, il ne savait même pas, bon sang... Il se sentait comme de la merde, comme un second gamin qui dormirait dans cette pièce, surveiller par papa là en bas.

La petite n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, certainement aussi pommée que lui, mais ça le rendit dingue, il ré-entendait Ziva, hurler, pleurer certainement. Il rageait. Il jeta la couverture et se leva, stoppé rapidement par la main Gibbs. Il le regarda, durement, respirant trop fort, et rejeta son emprise.

« C'est n'importe quoi cette merde, bon sang! Je serais bien mieux chez moi! »

Il arracha son bras de la poigne encore présente de Gibbs et passa la porte. « Dinozzo! » . Il était en colère , furieux, pas réellement contre Gibbs, à vrai dire il s'en fichait, c'est cette situation, toute cette merde autour de lui…

« je ne suis pas un autre de tes gamins que tu dois sauver! » Il le laissa partir sans rien dire. La petite était déjà collée à ses jambes, il savait déjà qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour la rassurer. Il le regarda claquer la porte, et grogna, tendu, repensant à ses dernières paroles. Non il ne le voyait comme un gamin, peut être devrait-il lui faire comprendre pour de bon. Il avait été le même, quand il avait perdu sa famille, et jamais, non jamais, il n'en serait sorti sans qu'on ne l'aide. C'est tout ce qu'il espérait faire, ils étaient une famille bon sang!

* * *

Tony dévala les escaliers, sans prendre garde au vacarme qu'il faisait, il enfila ses baskets et il claqua la porte, ne se souciant pas non plus de ne porter que son tee-shirt, et son short. Le froid était mordant, mais peu importe. Il continua à marcher, fulminant, hors de lui. Il se laissa aller à la colère, brûlante, à la haine qu'il avait en lui, marchant rapidement, courant presque. Il revoyait Hassan, Ziva, bon sang… Il saisit le téléphone qu'il avait eu le réflexe de prendre et ouvrit le répertoire pour trouver son nom.

Il hésita longtemps, voyant le portable trembler dans sa main, son doigt réussir à peine à appuyer sur la touche… Il colla l'appareil à son oreille, et attendit, plusieurs tonalités, puis rien, une messagerie. Il ferma les yeux s'arrêtant quelques instants. Putain, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment ça. Il se laissa tomber par terre, sentant son énergie soudaine, s'effondrer dans un désespoir profond. " Bonjour, je ne suis pas la pour l'instant, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mess...". Sa voix, la même qui lui avait dit adieu, encore...

« Va te faire foutre! » Il avait balancé le portable violemment sur la route, sans le regarder se briser en plusieurs morceaux. « Va te faire foutre! » Il avait crié les derniers mots, se laissant tomber assis dans l'herbe, humide, juste là. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser comme ça ? Il attrapa son visage dans ses mains, l'idée qu'il aurait pu rester là-bas le traversa, juste une microseconde, inconcevable, douloureuse. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le sol frai, sous les étoiles qu'il observa, quelques instants. Il l'avait entendu, sa voix si douce, et le feu qui était né alors dans son ventre s'était déjà transformé alors en quelque chose d'étouffant. Elle lui manquait tellement... Il serra l'herbe entre ses doigts, se crispant face à la douleur, se retenant de craquer, encore. Il resta la de longues minutes, dans l'obscurité de ce lieu désert...

Il fouilla ses poches, il n'avait rien, ni ses clefs, ni argent… Il soupira sachant que la seule chose à faire était de rentrer chez Gibbs. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant puis se releva, rapidement. Sa tête lui tourna un peu, son corps s'habituant doucement à la baisse de tension, à ce poids qui s'était reposé en lui.  
Il rentra, reprenant sa marche doucement, et cette fois ça lui paru des heures, de longues minutes de réflexion, de remise en question, encore. Les lumières étaient allumés sous le porche, Gibbs les avaient laissés.

Il était parti depuis longtemps, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, perdu dans un autre de ses délires. Il rentra doucement, l'intérieur de la maison était plongé dans le noir. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder la forme qu'il pensa endormit dans le canapé, et voulut monter les escaliers, quand il fut stoppé par la voix de son patron.

« Tu crois que tu pourras t'en occuper demain ? »

Tony soupira, non, il ne savait pas, mais Gibbs n'avait sûrement pas trop le choix. Il soupira. « Bien sure patron. »

Il entendit un soupire résonner, sa respiration forte. « ça va aller Tony. »

« Si tu le dit » Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet, ni les mouvements de Gibbs et se contenta de remonter et de se coucher le plus silencieusement possible. Il ignora la fillette, ignora l'état de ses vêtements, il se rendormi comme une masse dans le lit, si chaud, si approprié a son état soudainement plus lasse.

* * *

Aurait-il pu penser qu'au même instant elle se laissait tomber dans son lit, lourdement, et que la sonnerie du téléphone avait raisonnée dans une salle aussi sombre que son esprit. Pouvait-il croire qu'elle n'avait pas répondu parce qu'a l'instant même elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ? Qu'a l'instant même elle tentait de reconstruire les débris qu'ils avait laissé derrière lui? Alors qu'elle tentait de savoir ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie ?

Ziva était resté bloquée de longues secondes, de longues minutes devant l'appareil maintenant silencieux, tremblante. Les larmes avaient emplis son visage, encore... Elle se recroquevilla dans ses draps, serra le tee-shirt qu'elle chérissait depuis des semaines.

Une douleur dans son ventre, celle qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle osait penser à lui, à chaque fois que le manque se faisait trop fort. Cela arrivait bien trop souvent, et doucement, elle se rendait compte que ça ne s'arrangerait pas. L'idée qu'elle avait de se reconstruire, seule ici, dans la "paisitude", l'absurde, se transformait de plus en plus en quelque chose qu'elle méprisait, quelque chose qu'elle commençait à remettre en question.

Et cet appelle bouleversait les choses, brisait ses derniers remparts. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle avait sûrement détruit les espoirs de Tony, les siens, peut-être ? Comment aurait-elle pu revenir et simplement lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis, alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle, avant...


	10. Kids day

**C'est officiel, cette histoire sera une trilogie: Serenity - Retirement - Escape. **

**J'ai enfin terminée celle ci, juste à étoffer les chapitres, il en reste environ 8. **

**Merci craquotte123, je commençais à craindre que mon histoire n'était pas intéressante! ^^ En tout cas , j'espère que ça vous plait, et surtout que ça ne traîne pas trop, non ?**

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, profitant, comme d'habitude de ce court instant paisible. Chaque matin, le temps de quelques secondes, comme toujours, il était bien. Il fut surpris et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant deux yeux saphirs posés sur lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il regarda la petite sans un mot, essayant d'émerger de son état, sortir de son brouillard. Elle le remarqua au vu de son sourire. Les images de la veille lui revenaient violemment, mais il ne bougea pas, fermant simplement les yeux quelques instants. Cette constante haine, fragilité commençait à le bouffer.

Elle le regarda hésitante et monta sur le lit a coté de lui.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? » Il l'observa dans son tee-shirt trop grand, déjà bien installée sur son lit.

Il fut encore surpris, de sa perspicacité, de son culot de petite fille. Il souffla longuement, regardant autour de lui.

Il regarda le réveil, il était déjà 9h, Gibbs était au travail. Il voulut sourire, en regardant la petite, le fixant toujours intensément, avec une mine de pseudo-mini-psychologue. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle l'avait percé à jour, il soupira, et tenta tout de même de contourner la question. Il se redressa et sortit du lit pour retourner son attention vers la petite.

« Tu n'a pas faim ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Je suis morte de faim! » Cette fois il lui sourit, alors qu'elle lui sautait dans le bras. Il n'eu rien d'autre a faire que de resserrer son étreinte pour porter la petite jusqu'à la cuisine. Il l'installa sur un siège et contempla longuement la cuisine de Gibbs.  
« Heu... Tu mange quoi d'habitude ? » il se retourna vers Lizzy, déjà posée sur la table, en attente. « Des céréales, avec des trucs de couleurs! »

Il sourit, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis fouilla rapidement quelques placards au hasard. Ça allait être compliqué de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, étant donné que Gibbs ne se nourrissait que de steaks, de bacon et de café.

Il soupira, bon sang, il allait devoir sortir d'ici, et cela le dérangeait un peu. Il était très bien enfermé dans sa grotte, ou plutôt dans la grotte de Gibbs. Il grimaça, la grotte de Gibbs, il était terré dans la grotte d'une autre, avec une petite fille qui ne faisait qu'apporter de l'éclat, du rire, ce n'était plus une grotte!

La petite fille, le fixait, comme toujours, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait, son ventre grognant fortement. Il fut surpris de la douceur qu'il ressentit en entendant son petit rire, si innocent, si léger. Il ouvrit ses bras en grand, et les passa à l'arrière de sa tête, embarrassé.

« Ça te dit d'aller manger quelque part? » Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel cri de joie. Lizzy s'était jetée par terre et courait déjà à l'étage. « Qu'es ce que tu fais? »

Elle se retourna à peine dans les escaliers. « Il faut que je coiffe mes cheveux pour être jolie! » Elle grimpa quelques marches et s'arrêta cette fois, se retournant avec une demie grimace sur son visage. « Tu devrais porter autre chose. » Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et le laissa là, pantois. Il observa son short, son vieux tee-shirt et grimaça lui aussi. Il avait été surpris par l'énergie soudaine que la petite apporta dans la maison, récemment très calme, en sa présence, triste.

* * *

Quand il redescendit, une chemise et un jeans sur lui, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et il frissonna à la chaleur qu'il sentit dans son ventre. « Parfait! » Il lui sourit , à vrai dire , il s'était retrouvé à faire des efforts pour elle, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Il avait volé une chemise à Gibbs, et abandonné ses vieux tee-shirts. Ce n'était pas encore les costards, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Il aurait presque pris plaisir à se regarder dans le miroir... Il secoua la tête.

Tony tendit une main à Lizzy qui l'attrapa. Il allèrent à sa voiture, et il l'installa à l'arrière. « Il faut un siège normalement! ». Quelle perspicacité...  
Il l'attacha et l'observa quelques instants. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un super pilote! ». Elle le regarda septique et ne sembla pas tomber en accord, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « On en achètera un, après, promis! »

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à un petit café, plutôt sympathique. Autour de lui de nombreux couples, quelques hommes d'affaires isolés, quelques familles qui piaillaient. Avec Lizzy à ses cotés, il semblait s'intégrer au paysage, s'ils savaient... Il étaient sur la terrasse, en face d'un joli parc, le ciel était chaud, si chaud... Il sourit en observant Lizzy avaler une énorme bouchée de la pâtisserie, évidemment immense, qu'elle avait choisi, un peu plus tôt.

« C'est bon ? »  
« Délicieux! » Elle le regarda , un grand sourire, du sucre glace sur les lèvres. « Tu n'en veux pas ? »

Il lui sourit. « Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. » Elle le regarda, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il avala une gorgée de son café. La journée était belle, il faisait doux, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, etc, etc… Il soupira, la dernière fois qu'il était ici, c'était avec Ziva, un peu après qu'ils aient tous les trois démissionné, avant qu'elle ne parte en Israël. Ils avaient ri, il avait beaucoup hésité, il s'en souvient, ce poids dans son estomac, à se demander s'il devait se lancer ou pas, l'embrasser et succomber. S'il avait su ce qui se passerait ensuite… Il n'aurait certainement pas attendu. Il était masochiste d'être venu ici en fait... Il fut sorti de sa pensée par un petit coup de pied dans sa jambe. « Aie! » Il avait évidement exagéré le cri, et la petite souriait devant lui, insouciante, "innocente".

« Tu fais tout le temps ça! »  
Il la regarda étonné, se frottant la jambe. « Je fais quoi ? »

Elle le regarda, hésitante, en ne voyant aucun trait d'humour dans son attitude. « Tu es triste et.. ailleurs... »  
Il soupira, voyant le sourire de la petite fille s'effondrer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je… » Il l'observa quelques secondes, grimaçant.

« C'est a cause de tous tes bobos ? » Il sourit, ne pu s'en empêcher, dit comme ça, ses blessures étaient presque "mignonnes". Mais il était surpris par le franc parler et l'innocence dans sa voix. Il rit doucement. « Je vais bien, que dirais-tu si on allait voir ce fameux Zoo après? » Il regarda l'étincelle dans les yeux de la petite, se préparant au pire.

« Je ne crois pas que Gibbs ai apporté beaucoup de tes vêtements? »  
« On pourrait aller les chercher chez moi ? Je te montrerai mes peluches! » Il sourit, évidement il n'allait pas lui dire que sa maison, sa chambre était une scène de crime. « Tu ne préfère pas en avoir des nouveaux ? » Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'elle bougeait la tête de haut en bas, pour confirmer, montrer combien elle était ravie.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pensé se faire avoir à se point, être épuisé, et terrassé de tout sentiment, vidé. Il se retrouvait assit, sur un banc, au milieu d'une foule qui le fixait à peine, un tas immense de sachets à coté de lui, alors qu'il s'était jeté la avec plaisir. Elle avait dévalisé tous les rayons, une furie joyeuse, souriante, couinant, elle avait été adorable, trop adorable. Comment pouvait-il pleurnicher après tout ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas. Il voulut rire, peut être commençait-il a oublié? Non... Non, on ne pouvait pas oublier! Étonnement cela l'énerva, sembla le troubler...

A vrai dire il se sentait lessivé. C'est la première fois qu'il sentait réellement son manque de sommeil, la tension trop présente dans son corps. Il sourit alors que la petite grimpait à coté de lui, se força un peu cette fois. « C'est trop génial! Je vais faire un défilé ce soir! Et on pourra jouer! » Tony soupira et la regarda. « si je ne m'effondre pas de sommeil! »

Elle lui fit une moue, puis le regarda, toujours avec le même sourire. « Tu es plus triste, tu voix! Ma maman dit toujours qu'il n'y à rien de mieux que le shopping pour se remonter le moral!» Elle ne t'as pas encore parler de l'alcool... Il secoua alors la tête pour effacer cette pensée sombre. La petite ne méritait pas ça, elle aura bien assez à surmonter dans pas longtemps.

Il ne réagit pas alors qu'elle se relevait tirant déjà sur sa main. « Ou va où maintenant ? ». Elle se retourna vers lui, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. « Il faut qu'on mange une glace, chez Richeli, maman dit que ce son les meilleurs! »

"Ta maman dit beaucoup de choses."

Tony grimaça mais la petite sourit, à vrai dire il rêvait plutôt d'un steak, d'un hamburger, ou quelque chose qu'un humain normal aurait pu apprécier au déjeuner, après une si dure matinée. Elle le regarda et tapota sur sa cuisse. " Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait aussi des pizzas" Elle se jeta sur le sol."aller debout!". Il sourit, n'ayant rien à répondre, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, ou la force de s'y opposer. Cette petite l'impressionnait, toujours aussi perspicace.


	11. Life is a game

**Voilà un gros chapitre, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps, à vrai dire je l'ai écrit, il s'est effacé plusieurs fois, et je l'ai réécrit, encore et encore, j'espère que la qualité n'a pas baissée à force de refaire la même chose! En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, et n'hésitez pas a m'en donne d'autre, même pour des conseils, surtout, ou des avis négatifs, je prends tout!**

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre j'ai écouté, Mumford and sons - hopless wanderer , Kodaline - All come down, 30 seconds to mars pour la fin!**

* * *

Gibbs rentra dans la maison rapidement, en grognant alors qu'il jetais sa veste dans l'entrée, l'assistante sociale n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler. Il était déjà 14 heures, et il espérait trouver , ici, ses deux hôtes qui ne répondaient plus au téléphone. Il fut surpris par le silence dans la maison et compris tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas la.

Il fit le tour des lieux, pas de désordre, pas de trace de lutte, il baissa l'arme qu'il avait automatique levé, un réflexe obligatoire dans leurs vies mouvementées. Il monta à l'étage, aucune trace d'eux, c'était déjà un point, Tony n'avait « péter de plombs » aujourd'hui. Il soupira, fatigué et aperçut le portable de Dinozzo sur sa table de chevet. Ne jamais sortir sans son portable!

Evidemment... Il grogna et redescendit les marches. Il se stoppa alors quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement, couvrant le silence de rires et de cris enjoués. Il regarda, étonné, Tony , un sourire énorme collé sur son visage, chargé comme un bœuf de paquets et lizzy, une casquette en forme de tigre sur la tête, agrippée sur son dos. "Allez Avance!"

Les deux s'arrêtèrent alors brusquement, d'un geste, devant l'air furieux de Gibbs. « Bon sang, tu étais où Dinozzo?! »  
Il vit la lueur surprise, confuse, dans ses yeux verts, les mots perdus dans sa bouche entre ouverte. « Qu'es ce que tu fichais sans téléphone ? » Il le vit alors grimacer. « désolé patron, j'y avait pas pensé ce matin et… » Gibbs secoua la tête alors qu'une petite furie lui courait déjà dessus. « Gibbs! » Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, lui offrant alors un sourire. « Bonjour Lizzy! »

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, avec Tony, on a acheté plein de choses! On était au Zoo et on a mangé des glaces!.. »

Il semblait ne plus pouvoir l'arrêter, mais ce n'est pas ses paroles qui l'intéressait, c'était son agent, qui allait alors poser tout son paquetage sur le sol du salon. Il était plus droit, moins courbé. Il l'avait alors évité.

Il fut étonné du sentiment étrange qui était né en lui, quelques secondes plus tôt, en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait plus réellement vu sourire ces derniers temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir le Tony d'avant, plus vif, constamment et terriblement enjoué, Abby avait raison, ce n'était plus lui... Il le regarda monter les escaliers, sans un mot,un peu plus vif, plus vivant, mais ce n'était pas lui... Il avait espéré que la présence d'une petite fille le forcerait à sortir du chaos dans lequel il était, mais ne s'était pas réellement attendu à de tels résultats… Espérons qu'ils seront efficaces à la longue.

* * *

Il s'était assis sur le canapé toute l'après-midi, Gibbs avait emmené la mioche au NCIS pour lui poser quelques questions, essayer d'en savoir plus. Il soupira , sa journée avait été longue. Elles l'étaient déjà en générale, trop longues, mais il est vrai que Lizzy lui apportait une sorte de.. distraction, d'innocence, quelque chose qui lui permettait de fuir un peu le reste du monde, trop sombre.

Depuis quelques minutes, il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit le regard apeuré de Gibbs quand il n'avait pas été là à l'heure. Ce regard lui était revenu d'un coups, ce manque de confiance, flagrant sur son visage... Il se leva, observant le salon incroyablement vide de distraction autour de lui, et décida de descendre les vieux escaliers en bois. La cave de Gibbs avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme un cocon, silencieux, empli d'une odeur de vieux bois...

Il attrapa la bouteille de scotch, il savait exactement où la trouver, un tabouret, un vieux pot en verre de Gibbs, et se servit un verre, rapidement un deuxième. Non il ne virerait pas dans cette débauche, l'alcool, la dépendance, non, il en avait juste besoin, de temps en temps, besoin... C'était déjà trop... Son père était tombé là dedans, de nombreuses années, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voudrait faire comme lui, ou même lui ressembler. Il reposa le verre, alors, et observa la salle autour, trop sombre, parfaite. La poussière brillait dans les quelques rayons d'un soleil qui se coucherait bientôt, donnant quelque chose d'envoûtant à cette pièce. Elle était un sanctuaire, chacun était venu s'y repentir, s'y réchauffer. Et pourtant, qui pourrait oublier qu'ici était mort Ari, homme hait, frère de la femme aimée, qu'ici étaient venues Kate, Jenny...

Il voulut alors, dormir, quitter ce lieu, quitter toutes ces pensées... Il se servit un troisième verre, ça ne pourrait que l'aider. Il reposa la bouteille à son endroit initial et décida qu'il ferait mieux de se coucher, avant que Gibbs ne rentre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être sociable, faire semblant ce soir, il voulait juste être seul, comme trop souvent maintenant.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il ne faisait plus nuit, enfin. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa gorge était sèche, sa tête sifflant légèrement. Il se sentait plus léger alors, plus serein, reposé. La cure Gibbsienne commençait à avoir de l'effet.

Il regarda autour de lui, la petite n'était pas là. Peut-être pourrait-il refermer un peu les yeux et encore profiter de ce moment, de ce repos. Il était heureux, d'être uniquement réveillé par la douceur d'un matin, un vent léger le caressait, entrant par la fenêtre entre ouverte. Mais comme à chaque fois, comme si son esprit ne pensait qu'a le faire souffrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce serait encore plus beau si elle était à coté de lui, lui souriant , juste là, si douce sous la lumière du petit matin. Il étendit sa main sur le drap froid et vide qui l'entourait, serrant le tissu dans sa main, durement. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit presque son odeur. Il se leva alors et secoua doucement ses esprits, il fallait qu'il arrête!

Il enfila un pantalon, une paire de chaussettes et descendit doucement les marches. Une musique perçante et des bruits étranges résonnaient dans le petit salon silencieux. Quand il arriva à la porte, il vit Lizzy, accrochée à une manette de console, concentrée sur l'écran télévisé où une course acharnée de voiture avait lieu.

« Bonjour Tony! » Elle ne se retourna même pas, et il la fixa comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. « Bonjour... » Elle appuya sur pause et se retourna vers lui, toujours lumineuse, toujours souriante, elle resplendissait. « Abby m'as prêté sa console! Et Gibbs il m'a donneé un portable! Il a aussi dit que tu serais Grognon! » Elle sembla rire à sa phrase mais il ne broncha pas réellement. « Cool ». Son ironie était perçante.

Il alla à la cuisine et se fit couler un café. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger quoi que ce soit. Il se jeta sur le canapé, et se contenta d'observer la petite jouer, trop concentrée pour s'intéresser à nouveau à lui. Il fixa les couleurs hypnotisantes sur l'écran, écouta les couinements, les petits cris enjoués de Lizzy, et sourit. Elle était là, juste là et lui insufflait pourtant temps de chaleur, par sa joie de vivre... Il se laissa porter par le calme qui les entouraient, par la vie de la petite et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne réagit pas quand elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé pour continuer à jouer et se contenta de lui sourire, encore, les yeux toujours clos.

* * *

Il fut cette fois réveiller par deux mains qui secouaient son épaule. « Tony! ». Pas de geste violent, de rejet ou de peur, non il était bien plus calme, et ça le surpris lui même. Comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon, faire du mal à ce petit ange... Il ouvrit alors doucement les yeux , tout en grognant.

« Tony! J'ai faim! » Il la regarda un peu perdu et regarda l'horloge sur le mur de Gibbs, il était déjà 13 h...

Elle avait dévoré ce qu'il y avait sur son assiette, et avait ensuite passé de longues minutes à lui apprendre le maniement de la manette. Elle s'était, bien sure, un peu moquer de lui, et ils avaient joué, de longues heures. Cet enfant était une vraie Geek!

Ils s'étaient lancés dans de longues parties agitées, et à un moment Tony plaqua sa main sur les petits yeux bleus de son adversaire, voyant la défaite proche.

Celle-ci se cramponnait déjà à sa main pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser, elle l'aurait mordu , si elle avait pu. Elle fit tomber sa manette et Tony en profita pour la doubler, et gagner. Il leva les bras, signe de victoire, et cria d'un cri exagérément viril, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris du coup violent qu'il reçu vers son épaule, et se retourna grimaçant vers la petite. "Hey!" Elle avait le regard le plus mauvais qu'il n'avait jamais vu et se retint de ne pas rire, pour ne pas la froisser plus. "Tu as triché!". Elle ferma ses bras, la mine boudeuse.

Il lui sourit doucement. "Il n'y a pas de règles là-dessus ma chère, c'est la loi de la jungle." Elle le regarda, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il sourit encore plus fièrement et ne s'attendit pas à la voir bondir sur lui , pour tenter de le chatouiller, de le torturer, animée par toute sa colère. Il se mit à rire, devant les efforts d'abord acharnés de la gamine. Il fut surpris pas la sensibilité de sa peau, les sensations physiques, qu'il n'avait plus connues, effacées, si douces alors. Il apprécia les vibrations, le tremblement provoqué par son propre rire, à peine couvert par celui de Lizzy. Il l'attrapa, la fit tournoyer facilement de sa petite taille, pour pouvoir lui rendre ses actes de torture, elle cria, se débâtit, balançant une manette plus loin. Ils riaient toujours, elle criait, chacun essoufflé, puis s'écroulèrent à terre, lui sur le dos, elle, à moitié sur lui. "Ok je me rends!"

"t'es censé être un gentil policier!"

Il rit encore doucement, reprenant doucement son souffle, retrouvant son calme. " Et toi tu à le visage d'un gentil petit ange!"

Elle le regarda grimaçant légèrement, comprenant doucement l'ironie.

* * *

Quand il rentra, plus tard, Gibbs n'était pas seul. McGee avait voulu passer, prétextant vouloir vérifier que la console marchait correctement. Ils furent accueillit par une bonne odeur salée, une odeur de cuisine, et quelques paroles agitées.

"Tu ne m'aura plus cette fois!" Il entrèrent doucement, tombant sur Lizzy pointant une cuillère pleine de sauce vers Tony. "On verra, en attendant je reste sur ma dernière victoire!" Il était de dos, à saisir quelques assiettes à coté de lui, quand Gibbs se racla la gorge. Il se retourna brusquement, retenant de justesse la faïence dans ses bras. La petite sauta du tabouret sur lequel elle était agenouillée et se précipita dans les bras de Gibbs. " Enfin!" Gibbs sourit et posa une bise sur la joue de la petite rouquine.

" Qu'es ce qu'il t'a fait ?". Il regarda Tony qui leurs souriait et ne put s'empêcher de faire la même chose. "Il a triché, il m'a attrapé, et j'ai perdu!" Gibbs lui sourit encore et la reposa par terre. "Tu nous montrera après comment tu lui mets la patté, et je te promets de ne pas le laisser faire cette fois".

Tony lui lança un regard faussement offusqué puis se retourna vers la 4ème personne. McGee n'avait rien dit, se contentant de sourire lui aussi devant la scène. Il sentit en lui une gène, et son regard ne put se poser autre part que sur la joue encore légèrement marquée de son ami. Il frissonna " Salut le bleu!". Celui-ci sembla se détendre, était-il aussi nerveux que lui ? Il le salua rapidement alors , avant d'être coupé par la petite. "Le bleu ?"

Tony se retourna vers elle, et attrapa la cuillère pour retourner à leur étrange préparation. " C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle au travail, comme le nouveau, l'apprenti, le novice, le..."

"On à compris Tony..." McGee lui souriant, encore moins raide.

Tony haussa les épaules et se retourna vers sa casserole. " C'est une recette de Lizzy, mais comme elle ne se souvenait pas de la moitié. " Il s'arrêta pour fixer cette dernière, qui fit mine de bouder devant son air insistant. " et comme je suis réputé pour mes talents de cuisinier, on a un peu improvisé." Elle lui tira la langue, croisant ses bras.

Gibbs s'était déjà installé à sa table, attrapant un journal qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ce matin, calme. La petite l'imita fièrement. " Tu mange avec nous ?". Elle parlait à Tim maintenant. " Heu.. oui, s'il y en a assez. " Elle sauta sur sa chaise, tapant presque dans ses mains. " Si Tony arrête de goutter toutes les 5 minutes, on en aura assez!"

Gibbs et McGee restèrent surpris devant la répartie de la petite, et quand ils virent le jeune agent lever les yeux au ciel, ils ne purent que s'imaginer la journée qu'il avait passé, la semaine même.

"Ta princesse ne vient pas?". L'air de Mcgee resta enjoué, sûrement avait-il put lui parler récemment. "Non elle n'est pas là!" Il s'installa en face de Gibbs, observa la scène quelque peu surpris, puis Tony. Ce dernier était de dos, s'occupant des derniers préparatifs. Il semblait mieux, bien mieux, mais au fond McGee trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Tout cela était idyllique, mais lizzy ne serait pas toujours là, et il avait peur que Tony ne soit pas assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte, qu'il se voile la face.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé devant ses sourires, ses blagues...

* * *

Ils s'étaient finalement tous retrouvés dans le salon, avec des bières, et du Soda pour la petite, une vraie soirée console! Gibbs était maintenant sur le tapis à se battre honorablement contre Lizzy, surprenant tout le monde. McGee et Tony savaient qu'en plus, il laisserait Lizzy gagner. Il n'avait pas la même méthode avec les enfants, plus adulte certainement... Tony sourit. " Le patron est bon dans tous ce qu'il fait."

Mcgee rit doucement, reprenant une gorgée. " Je pourrais le battre." Tony se retourna brusquement vers lui, avec de grands yeux "Alors là! j'aimerais bien voir, tu ne connais pas ses pouvoirs Gibbsiens, en un regard il te.."

"Je vous entend!" Ils se retournèrent souriant vers leur boss, encore concentré dans l'écran, LIzzy se balançant de gauche a droite dans sa lute acharnée. Ils étaient sur que Gibbs avait un grand sourire fier, caché, face à la télé.

"Je suis sure que Abby ou Ziva nous auraient tous battus."

McGee se retourna vers lui inquiet, ne voulait pas se replonger dans l'ambiance de la dernière fois, la fois où ils avaient énoncé son nom. Mais Tony semblait calme, serein...

"Elle aurait été meilleur dans un jeu de Kung-Fu.."

Ils rires doucement tout les deux, se fixèrent, plus détendu. Ils rirent alors imaginant Ziva se battre sur une console, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas assez de couteaux, ou de libertés, repensant à leur bêtise, à toute leurs tensions, repensant et libérant toute l'angoisse des derniers jours. Cette soirée était parfaite, calme, et puis, jamais il ne pourrait réellement se fâcher avec McGee, jamais. Il était son frère, et dans ses veines coulait la même chose qu'en lui, cet amour pour leur travail, pour leur équipe, cet amour pour ce qu'ils faisaient chaque jour, ce qui les unissait... Ce qui n'avait pas suffit à Ziva...

* * *

Il se réveilla encore, hurlant, tremblant, perdu dans cette chambre à laquelle il ne s'était pas encore habitué. Il tremblait, comme toujours, sa tête tournait, encore quelques secondes. Le silence était le seul à répondre à l'appel de détresse qui raisonnait encore dans sa tête, dans l'espace sombre, alors qu'il était assis maintenant dans son tee-shirt humide. A ce moment sa peau était brûlante, ses blessures ravivées par son esprit revêche. Il soupira bruyamment, frottant vigoureusement son visage dans ses mains, essayant d'effacer chaque sensation. Il allait grogner, se lever, quand il aperçu deux yeux posés sur lui, attentif, intrigué et trop calmes.

Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, encore trop dans le flou, encore trop loin dans ses souvenirs, dans les méandres torturées de son inconscient. Il la remarqua à peine se lever, il remarqua à peine les pas de Gibbs dans les escaliers, trop discrets. Il ne broncha pas quand elle grimpa dans le lit pour se poser devant lui et le fixer, avec ses grands saphirs, incertains.

« Je sais que tu es triste. » Il commença à comprendre, à sentir la chaleur quand elle le serra dans ses tout petit bras. La petite loin de sa mère, avec deux inconnus, dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, le consolait, là, comme un idiot. Et pourtant, il ne se braqua pas, il se contenta de bouger ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, savourant. Il ne réfléchit pas à cette fierté, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, il profita de la douceur qui s'installait dans son cœur, ce petit pincement, cette prise qu'elle prenait doucement sur lui. Il inspira l'innocence dans ses bras, il inspira l'espoir et ferma les yeux, de toute ses forces, pour s'y noyer. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et pourtant elle arrivait à lui montrer la beauté du monde, du haut de ses 6 ou 7 ans, elle ne pouvait pas le hisser avec ses petits bras, mais elle lui montrait qu'il y avait autre chose… Il ressentit une chaleur dans son cœur froid depuis trop longtemps

Il ferma les yeux, ignorant Gibbs à la porte qui les regardait, attendant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.  
La petite fille se recula un peu, ses deux mains toujours posées sur lui, un regard soudain trop inquiet. « C'est un méchant qui a fait ça ? » Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'observer, avec elle, la cicatrice qu'elle lui montrait sur son avant bras. Elle suivit celles qui montaient plus haut et commença à perdre la lumière dans ses yeux, il était un monstre. Il l'observa s'agiter et se reculer pour s'asseoir devant lui.  
« Quand je fais un cauchemar, ma maman me raconte une histoire. » Il vit la petite baisser ses yeux vers ses doigts, soudainement immobile.

« Elle te manque ? » Elle releva ses yeux légèrement brillants. « Oui.. je... je suis bien avec toi.. mais j'aimerais rentrer à la maison » Ses lèvres commençaient à trembler. Oh non, il ne voulait pas ça, Gibbs arriverait en courant sûrement pour lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Il plaça son doigt sous son menton pour relever son petit visage. « Gibbs va bientôt la trouver, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, il tient toujours ses promesses. »

Il la regarda hésiter, blottit contre lui, soudainement trop silencieuse. "Il t'a sauvé toi ?". Il soupira, se plongeant dans le souvenir, oh oui, il l'avait sauvé, alors pourquoi foutait-il tout en l'air comme ça ? "Oui.." Il la resserra plus fortement.

« Je peux te raconter une histoire si tu veux. » Il offrit un sourire auquel elle lui répondit volontiers.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit, à coté de lui. Il installa bien leur cousin et se posa prêt d'elle, fixant son visage qui le fixait maintenant dans l'attente.  
« Humm par où commencer ? »

Il sembla chercher, posant son doigt sur sa lèvre, mais elle l'attrapa en souriant. « Je veux une histoire de princesse! » Il lui sourit « Bien! ». Il hésita quelques instants, cherchant l'histoire d'une jeune princesse, et puis se décida à compter la seule qu'il connaissait.

« Alors il était une fois, une magnifique princesse, elle venait d'un de ces pays, plein de sables, de sultans, et de danseuses du ventre. Elle était magnifique, avec ses longues boucles brunes et sa peau tannée que toute les petites américaines lui enviaient. Malheureusement il y avait aussi ce prince, un jeune prince fou, son frère. Heureusement un charmant prince charmant vivant dans l'autre grand pays, appréciant ces jolies américaines, cherchait la femme de ses rêves, mais il n'avait pas encore vu la magnifique princesse!… »  
Il continua l'histoire, n'entendant plus la porte se refermer doucement, le soupir de son supérieur et ses pieds frôlant doucement les marches. Il se laissa porter, même quand la petite fut endormis, c'était son histoire.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans trop de résistance. Le silence l'accueillit, inquiétant, mais après tout, ils étaient souvent retenus tard au travail. Son appartement était froid, les fenêtres entrouvertes laissaient entrer un vent qui soufflait sur les rideaux, donnant aux lieux un aspect fantomatique. Il faisait noir et elle osa à peine allumer la lumière. Elle fut surprise, son inquiétude la reprenant, quand elle vit les débris de verre par terre, le désordre, la tristesse de l'appartement. Elle fit le tour rapidement, il n'y avait personne, et sûrement depuis quelques temps. Où était-il ?

Elle alla à la cuisine, se servir un verre d'eau, et revint au salon. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre endroit où aller, et elle devait rester discrète... Elle frissonna en voyant les photographies par terre, la bouteille. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant une larme, larme trop présente ces dernières semaines...


	12. Have a bit of fun

Le soleil était de retour, les beaux jours promettaient d'être au rendez-vous. Ce n'étais pas vraiment sa préoccupation, mais il est vrai qu'il était bon se s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche et de profiter de la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau, apaisante, réconfortante. Il était là depuis le début de l'après-midi, à flâner, regarder les oiseaux voler, les feuilles se faire secouer par un peu de vent, à écouter Lizzy chantonner.

Il avait souri quand elle avait commencé à chanter, alors qu'elle s'amusait à arroser les plantes de Gibbs. Il avait été surpris de savoir que Gibbs jardinait d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas cessé de fredonner, de se promener dans le jardin, de s'occuper il ne savait pas trop comment, il l'avait juste écouté, fredonner, parler. Son esprit était alors vide, serein, et cela lui faisait extrêmement de bien, il se sentait bien.

Il ne pensa pas à grand chose, si ce n'est la peau douce de Ziva, aussi douce que le vent sur ses joues. C'était un peu moins douloureux cette fois, il se souvenait de leur nuit, la première fois où il l'avait retrouvée, dans sa maison d'enfance. A cet instant il avait aimé l'Israël, aimé son séjour, merveilleux, malgré sa fin. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, pas décollés, tout du long. Oh il l'avait embrassée, tant embrassée, il avait savouré, désespérément...

"Tony!" il sursauta et se redressa à l'appel de la petite, qui n'était plus dans son champ de vision, il se releva rapidement et descendit la petite pente. "Lizzy ?". Une petite inquiétude poussa à l'intérieur de lui, mais il fut soulagé en l'entendant répondre rapidement. "Ici!". Il s'approcha du petit buisson duquel sa voix lui parvenait, et fut surpris de la voir penché, derrière.

"Qu'es ce que tu... Oww". La petite fille se retourna vers lui, avec un grand sourire, de la malice dans ses yeux. Devant elle, se tenaient maladroitement deux petits chatons. Il resta là, à les observer, les chats ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. "Tony! ce sont des bébés!"

Il frémit et retint la petite quand elle s'approcha trop prêt de l'un d'eux. De quoi avait-il peur ? du chat ? ou du fait qu'elle s'y intéresserait trop ? "Attend!"

Elle le regarda, un air étrange. "Ils te font peur ?" il sourit et s'approcha un peu, grimaçant. "Non, c'est Gibbs qui me fait peur, qu'es ce qu'il va dire si on lui ramène 2 chats ?"

"Mais ils sont trop mignons Tony!" Il leva les yeux au ciel, devant son air plaintif. Elle faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il hésita quelques instants, se grattant la tête, puis leva les bras d'un air défaitiste. "Je ne suis responsable de rien!" La petite fille eut un énorme sourire. Il s'éloigna pour la laisser avec sa trouvaille et se chercher à boire. Quand il ressortit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de rire, devant la petite fille qui luttait pour porter les deux petites boules de poil, gigotante, qui siégeaient dans ses bras. Elle avait finit sur sa couverture, avec son verre d'eau... Il détestait les chats!

* * *

McGee grognait dans les escaliers, il faisait une chaleur terrible, et le weekend n'était pas prêt de s'arranger, ou de se détériorer plutôt. Mais surtout Tony n'habitait pas au premier étage! "J'y arrive Tony! Patiente un peu!". Son ami lui avait demandé de ramener quelques petites choses de son appartement, étant coincé avec Lizzy. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler pour être sure que tout était bien fait.

"J'aurais pu trouver moi même ton déodorant!"

"_Je veux être sure! je ne supporte plus celui de Gibbs! et je ne supporte plus les dessins animés de fourmis! et avec ces fichus chats, il me faut de nouveau tee-shirt!"_ Il rit, son ami avait l'air au bord du gouffre. "Tu l'a déjà dit à Gibbs ?" Tony ne répondit pas, se contenta de rire froidement. "_Non, mais elle leur a déjà trouvé un nom, je suis foutu._"

McGee rit doucement dans le haut parleur. "J'y suis!" Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le trousseau de clé. "Tu as combien de clés Tony?". Il l'entendit hésiter à l'autre bout du fil.

"_J'ai gardé les clés de mes voitures..." _McGee ne sut pas quoi répondre, regardant étrangement toutes ses clés. "Tu n'as pas réussi à faire ton deuil, ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Il rit doucement, se moquant encore de son ami, ce dernier grogna sur la ligne.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il soupira face à l'air frai qui y régnait. "Bon, Dvd ?". Il s'approcha de l'étagère écoutant Tony énumérer précautionneusement la liste des films qu'il souhaitait. "_Et fait attention le bleu! il y a des collectors là dedans!_"

McGee l'ignora et remplit le sac qu'il avait amené. "Voilà, ensuite, je fouille où ?". Il observa la salle autour de lui. "_je ne veux rien entendre sur le désordre de mon appartement!_" McGee allait dire quelque chose, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tony disait ça, l'appartement était incroyablement propre, il bafouilla quelques mots, et laissa tomber. " Tu veux quoi d'autre ? "

"_Dans ma chambre, des tee-shirts!" _McGee soupira encore, sous le ton autoritaire de son ami. "Ça marcherait aussi en étant gentil!"

Son ami ne fit que grogner, Gibbs avait réellement une trop grande influence sur lui ces derniers temps. Il l'écouta échanger quelques mots avec Lizzy, et sourit en rentrant dans la chambre, tout aussi impeccable. Il ouvrit l'armoire et fouilla pour trouver quelques jolis tee-shirts, du moins qui conviendraient à un Tony en vacances. Il continua d'écouter Tony crier après ses nouveaux compagnons, s'excuser au prêt de Lizzy... Son sac remplit il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, trouver son fameux déodorant.

"Tony , tu devrais arrêter de te laisser dompter comme ça, tu va..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain, allumant la lumière. Il reçut un coup sur la tête, trop violent pour rester debout ou même éveillé. Il s'étala sur le carrelage froid sans un autre mot.

"_Le bleu ? ... McGee!"_


	13. She's here

**Chapitre ZIVA! Enfin!**

* * *

Elle se tenait debout, au dessus de son ami, un sèche-cheveux à la main. La situation était absurde, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle s'assura alors qu'il allait bien, Timothee ne méritait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soi pour garder son anonymat. Elle sourit en sentant son pouls régulier, mais surtout elle sourit en entendant la voix de Tony dans le téléphone, même s'il était inquiet...

Enfin... Depuis qu'elle avait été là, elle n'avait pas pu savoir où il était, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, s'il allait bien... Elle s'était occupée, mais chaque instant avait hésité à partir. Elle sortait parfois, espérait le voir prêt du NCIS, mais elle ne pouvait approcher plus.

Bientôt il raccrocha le téléphone, certainement pour appeler Gibbs. Elle observa Timothee quelques instants, il était bon de le revoir. Ziva se rendit enfin compte qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle se cache. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que McGee fouille toutes les salles de l'appartement. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était là, à part Tony qui ne se décidait pas à rentrer.

Elle sentit un poids en elle, une fatigue. Rien ne serrait jamais facile pour eux.

Il y a quelques jours, elle avait craqué, du bon coté certainement. Elle avait pris toutes les pensées qu'elle portait à Tony, les avait étudiées, estimées. Elle avait passé des mois, une année avant cela à essayer de l'oublier, mais il l'habitait, et rien de l'effacerais, il avait pris une partie d'elle même, elle n'était plus entière sans lui. Cela avait d'abord été caché par sa peine, le gouffre créé par sa famille, le néant qui aspirait tout ce que son cœur pouvait lui donner de bon.

Mais le secret, le déni s'était éveillé, après qu'elle l'ai revu, qu'elle est ressenti cette inquiétude, cette terreur, tout ce bonheur de le frôler, de le sentir si proche. Elle s'était alors sentie vulnérable, faible , et s'était détestée pour cela, trop faible pour quitter son cocon chaleureux. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle était simplement perdue, et qu'elle retrouverait son chemin, à la maison... Elle s'est laissée à imaginer, une belle vie, à coté de lui.

Alors elle avait ressenti le besoin de rentrer, les mêmes doutes que toujours, mais elle avait décidé de faire avec. Elle avait surtout peur de rentrer trop tard, après l'avoir brisé. Elle voulu rire, ils étaient deux êtres brisés, mais tellement bien quand ils étaient à deux... Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui. Il le lui avait dit, mais elle n'avait pas voulu écouter...

Elle observa les alentours encore, espérant pouvoir y revenir plus tard, saisissant l'odeur, l'atmosphère.

Le problème est qu'on avait voulu la tuer, à peine avait-elle voulu le rejoindre. Elle était descendue de l'avion souriante, avait pris une voiture de location et s'était vu fuir son assaillant, elle ne savait pas qui, comment, prise par le feu de l'action. Elle avait voulu rejoindre Tony. Seulement il n'était pas là, et heureusement, personne ne viendrais la chercher là ou il n'était pas, alors elle l'avait attendu. Elle soupira, méritait-il encore tous ces ennuis ?

Ziva saisit rapidement la totalité de ses affaires, rempli son sac et se précipita hors de l'appartement, pour repartir, où?

* * *

Ils étaient devant la télévision, il était tard, et à vrai dire, Tony commençait à être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas encore voir Gibbs. Il avait oublié les deux affreux chats qui gambadaient sur leurs jambes, les rires de la petite quand l'un d'eux passait sa queue trop prêt de son visage, de son cou. Il ne regardait même pas le dessin animé à la télé, de toute façon il n'avait pas accroché avec les fourmis qui s'y battaient. Il attendait de savoir ce qui était encore arrivé à Tim, en espérant qu'il ai simplement glissé, en espérant qu'il aille bien...

A peine Gibbs avait ouvert la porte, qu'il bondit alors sur ses pieds. Il n'était pas seul, un homme, très grand, stoïque le suivait. Tony sentit ses poils se hérisser, cela, plus la mine fermée de Gibbs, ne promettait rien de bon.

"McGee va très bien." Il fut surpris, soulagé, mais surpris. Alors pourquoi tout ce cinéma. Gibbs fixa les deux bêtes qui grimpaient maintenant sur la fillette, fixa Tony durement, mais secoua la tête.

"Qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passé patron ? "

Il regarda son agent, agacé. " Je pensais que tu me le dirais" Il soupira et continua devant le silence de Tony, qui le regardait perdu. " Quelqu'un était chez toi, et l'a assommé. McGee dit qu'il ne manque rien, il pense."

"Alors il n'a rien du tout ?". Gibbs grogna, oui , il avait déjà répondu à la question. Tony alors réellement soulagé, hésita, il n'avait rien à cacher dans son appartement, il se sentait impuissant ici, mais fut surpris, quelques instants, de s'y complaire. Il regarda le type derrière lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. "Tu as encore trouvé quelqu'un dans la rue ?" Il s'étonna de la claque qu'il reçut sur la tête. Cela faisait longtemps, et ça lui procura un sentiment étrange, chaleureux..., il était vraiment dérangé! Il sourit et se retourna vers son patron. La petite fille les regardait avec des grands yeux, la bouche ouverte, s'attendant peut être à ce qu'il ne se mette à pleurer.

"Vous avez une nouvelle baby-sitter!". Tony s'était redressé, raide, rapidement.

"Patron je.."

Gibbs se retourna vers lui, un regard glacial. "Ce n'est pas à négocier Tony, ils en ont peut-être après elle." Il montra discrètement la petite qui ne les écoutait plus. " Ils vous on peut être vu ensemble quelque part!" Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant intensément, évidemment qu'il était inquiet, mais il se rendait aussi compte lentement qu'il n'était pas au courant de grand chose, trop déconnecté, mis à l'écart depuis trop longtemps.

"Qui ca "ils" ? " Gibbs fixa Tony, puis soupira, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

* * *

Tony était perplexe après les explications de Gibbs. Ils avaient pu trouver le meurtrier du marine, du père de Lizzy. Un mafieux pas très clair pour qui le cher papa importait de vilaines cargaisons par des avions militaires "vides" revenant de quelque pays plus au Sud. C'était bien résumé. D'après Gibbs, la mère avait quelque chose à voir ou bien ceux qui l'avait capturé le pensaient.

"Ils en ont peut-être après Lizzy, d'où le garde. Il faut que tu veille sur elle."

Tony regarda Gibbs, c'était évident. Il grimaça au sentiment étrange en lui. Evidemment, il était inquiet pour la petite, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il regarda vers le salon, triturant ses doigts, Gibbs voyait son manège. Une boule grandissait en lui, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, ne voulait pas savoir... L'enquête, tout ça, il avait réussi à mettre ça derrière, à ne pas y penser. Il était bien, dans sa bulle... Il soupira, le problème était exactement là, il s'était attaché a cette fille, d'une façon malsaine, sans pensait qu'il devrait revivre après, qu'il pouvait la perdre, de n'importe qu'elle manière...

IL posa sa tête sur ses mains, s'affaissant, tout le poids du monde s'écrasant à nouveau sur ses épaules. Gibbs voulut faire quelque chose, mais a vrai dire il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se jouait.

"Pour la personne dans ton appartement, Lizzy n'est pas la seule à avoir des ennemies, tu dois aussi surveiller tes arrières."

Tony se releva vers lui, un sourire lourd. "Toujours patron." Ça sonnait faux, terriblement faux, c'est Gibbs qui veillait sur lui maintenant.

"On ira voir ton appartement demain, avec Ellie et Bishop, vous restez ici, en espérant que personne ne sache encore où vous êtes." Tony le regarda, contrarié, perdu a nouveau dans un coté qu'il n'aimait pas. Gibbs soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. " Et la prochaine fois, souvient toi que je ne suis pas un refuge pour animaux!"

Tony sourit doucement, mais resta assis, pour se replonger dans ses pensées. Qui pouvait bien être chez lui, et qui pouvait bien en vouloir a ce petit ange. Il soupira bruyamment et attrapa à nouveau sa tête. Dès que tout ça serait fini, il rentrerait chez lui, plus de gamine à laquelle s'attacher, plus de règlement de compte, d'agressions... Il était fatigué.


	14. ghosts and fairy

**VOila, je serais lente encore tout juin, examens oblige! mais je n'abandonnerai pas ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! ^^7**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée, que McGee put enfin rejoindre les locaux du Ncis. Il avait dormi, longtemps, rattrapant un peu du sommeil perdu la nuit, à l'hôpital. Il n'avait rien, mais ils avaient tenu à tout vérifier.

Il fut accueilli immédiatement par les bras chaleureux de Abby, sa coutumière inquiétude et le sourire de Bishop. Les deux lui avait posé quelques questions, s'étaient beaucoup inquiétées, mais Gibbs avait vite débarqué, sans trop de mots, mais une tape légère sur le dos, déjà bien assez pour lui coller un sourire sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas traîné, et s'étaient vite retrouvés en bas de l'immeuble de Tony.

Tim était resté quelques secondes devant la porte à observer les lieux, il n'y avait pas encore trop réfléchit, chercher les pourquoi on l'avait attaqué dans l'appartement de son ami. Comme si les choses pouvaient se passer normalement juste une journée. Tony attirait les ennuis.

Il avait rapidement suivi Gibbs, quand ce dernier l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, un regard paternel posé sur lui. La fouille de l'appartement avait été rapide, il était impeccable, pas de trace de lutte, de fouille. Si quelqu'un avait été ici, il avait bien nettoyé derrière lui.

Bishop se promenait plus loin devant les rares photos que possédait Tony, à la vue de ses visiteurs, curieuse. Gibbs avait fouillé sa chambre, sans égard pour ses effets personnels, Tony n'avait aucun secret pour son patron de toute façon. Lui s'était retrouvé dans la salle de bain, un frisson le traversant. Il se revoyait allongé, là, bêtement, il aurait pu se faire tuer sans problème. Il commença à fouiller chaque centimètre de cette précieuse salle de bain, chaque recoin, ne sachant pas réellement trop quoi chercher. Il ne s'étendit pas dans les divers accessoires, lotions de Tony, mais son attention fut stoppée par un objet, coincé, entre deux boites. Il souleva le petit élastique noir, Tony n'avait certainement pas assez de cheveux pour se servir d'une telle chose. Et quel agresseur aurait besoin de ça pour... agresser quelqu'un ?

Il se releva, surpris, Tony pouvait-il avoir rencontré quelqu'un, en ce moment ? Après Ziva ? et sans rien leur dire à nouveau ? A vrai dire, la vie de Tony ne le regardait pas, mais quand même... En ce moment, il n'était pas sure que son ami soi capable de gérer ce genre de choses. Il entendit Gibbs s'approcher et mit immédiatement l'objet dans sa poche, par égard pour son ami, qui se sentait déjà sur-materné.

* * *

Gibbs entra rapidement dans la voiture, quelque chose clochait, il n'avait rien dit, mais son ventre se tordait comme à chaque fois que son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier. Il était persuadé, certain, qu'a sa dernière venue, la dernière venue de Tony, cet appartement était plus proche du dépotoir que de la page de catalogue, comme s'était actuellement le cas. Il serra sa poigne sur le volant.

Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage, pourquoi ? Il ne prit plus garde à ses agents, démarrant même avant que McGee ne soit complètement à l'intérieur. Il l'ignora s'exclamer, ignora le regard de Bishop, cela n'avait rien de bon.

"heu patron ?" Gibbs ne se retourna pas, les dents serrées. Il regarda alors McGee dans le rétroviseur. "Est-ce que Dinozzo à parler de quelque chose de particulier ?"

McGee le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Il lui répondit que non, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'élastique trouvé sur la baignoire.

* * *

Il était directement retourné chez lui, il avait besoin de parler à Tony. McGee le suivait rapidement, alors que Bishop s'attardait sur la maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"On est ?" McGee se retourna souriant " Chez Gibbs" - "oh".

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre. Il se retrouvèrent derrière, là où se trouvait Tony, une casquette posée sur son visage, une casquette NCIS. Gibbs s'approcha rapidement, il n'avait pas freiné sa cadence depuis leur départ. Ils l'observèrent se stopper devant la chaise longue, où se tenait Tony, immobile, mais certainement pas endormis.

Il frappa la visière de la casquette pour la faire voler plus loin et Tony le regarda, lentement, plissant les yeux, face à la lumière alors trop vive.

"Bonjour patron." Il grimaça et se redressa, souriant aux autres convives en les voyant.

"Où est .." Gibbs avait à peine commencé à ouvrir la bouche. " GIIBBS!" Cette petite était émotionnellement le sosie d'Abby, hystérique, expansive. Elle avait déboulé sur coin ou elle jouait tranquillement avec Jasper, son garde, pour sauter sur Gibbs, qui l'avait, grâce à ses réflexes légendaires, immédiatement rattrapé. Tony était toujours surpris de voir le sourire qu'il trouvait en la présence d'enfant, de son corps plus détendu, de l'aisance... Il grimaça, oui, Gibbs avait eu une petite fille. "Bonjour, Lizzy!"

La petite se retourna alors vite vers ses deux amis, Ellie et Tim, alors que Gibbs regardait plus sévèrement Tony. "Tu es retourné chez toi Tony ?"

Ce dernier grimaça encore, se levant pour mieux faire face à Gibbs. " Heu.. Je n'ai pas trop pu non.." Il sourit avec son habituelle arrogance, avait-il oublié qu'il avait réussi à le lui interdire. Il vit son patron regarder autour de lui , méfiant, cherchant étrangement ses mots.

"Quelqu'un y à fait le ménage.". Le visage de Tony resta de marbre, bloqué quelques instants puis se tordit d'une étrange façon, à vrai dire , il était partagé entre l'envie de rire, et de pleurer. Serait-il encore tombé sur un taré, qui s'amuserait à faire le ménage chez lui ? Il rit doucement, retournant son attention vers McGee qui le fixait maintenant. " Tu t'es fait attaquer par la fée clochette? Marie Poppins ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Il vit le Bizut hésiter, sur quoi, il ne pourrait dire, mais la façon dont il tripotait sa casquette était sans équivoque. "Il n'y a aucune fille, qui aurait pu vouloir venir chez toi Tony?" Tim pensait à l'objet qu'il avait trouvé, mais ne dit rien.

"Une fille qui fait le ménage et t'assomme juste après, je n'en connais qu'une et elle est bien loin d'ici, sinon je ne serais pas dans le jardin du patron à faire bronzette!" Tony était sérieux, et un silence lourd tomba dans le jardin. Gibbs soupira et retourna vers sa cuisine.

* * *

Ils étaient repartis rapidement. Gibbs encore plus grognon, ils n'avançaient pas.

Ils avait supplié Lizzy d'abandonner les dessins animées pour cette soirée, et elle avait capitulé. Ils s'étaient essayés au dessin, mais Lizzy avait vite désespéré faces aux talents de Tony.

"Mais, une tête, c'est juste un rond, comme ça! c'est pas compliqué!". Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que la petite levait son crayon en l'air, le fixant sérieusement. "Après tu mets juste des cheveux!" il attrapa son crayon et le reposa sur la table.

"On est pas tous des artistes ma chère." Il sourit, observant son dessin, terrible, puis se retourna vers Jasper. " Peut être que Robocop s'y prend mieux que moi ?"

L'homme ne broncha pas, comme à son habitude, très professionnel, mais ça fit bien rire la petite, et c'est tout ce qu'il espérait. Tony soupira, le regard insistant de l'homme était pesant, déjà que vivre 24h/24 avec une petite fille n'était pas de tout repos... Les fusillades, les bombes, ça lui manquait presque.

Il soupira et se releva, se laissant mener par son idée, soudaine. " bon, moi et lizzy on va aller à la cave" Il regarda la fillette qui le fixait avec des grands yeux curieux." Vous n'avez qu'a rester là." L'homme aller le contre dire mais Tony le coupa "tutut Rambo, il n'y a qu'un accès, on ne risque rien, et vous pourrez vous détendre un peu!"

Il ne se lassait pas du doux rire de lizzy. Il commença son chemin vers la cave, vite rejoint par lizzy qui le suivit de prêt, imitant le robot en passant devant Jasper. Cette gamine était une vraie effrontée, il adorait cela. Ils descendirent les escaliers, l'aidant pour ces grandes marches. Elle avait un grand sourire, il n'y avait plus de bateau pour la surprendre, dommage, mais ils avaient de quoi faire.

"Humm qu'es-ce qu'on pourrait fabriquer ?"

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un exemple, puis pointa un petit objet du doigt. Sur le haut de l'étagère siégeait un petit avion en bois, tout simple. Il ne le connaissait pas celui là, une nouvelle lubie de Gibbs, encrée de plein de sens anciens et inconnus? Tony sourit " c'est un bon début."

Elle s'approcha de lui, et il la porta sur le tabouret. " Tony, tu sais utiliser tous ça ?" Il se tourna vers les différents outils qui traînaient la. Il saisit un objet étrange, un bout rond, une sorte de manivelle, et la fit tourner sur lui-même. "Humm ce doit être un..." Il observa l'objet de plus prêt, manquant de s'y cogner, sous le doux gloussement de l'enfant. "tu t'y connais autant qu'en dessin ?"

Il grimaça, puis fit la moue. "Je pensait qu'on arriverait à se débrouiller." Elle sourit et attrapa un petit bout de bois, une sorte de tige, un reste d'il ne sait trop quoi, et se mis à gigoter au dessus de la table. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle faisait entre ses petites mains. Ce n'est que quand elle tendit le petit bout de bois avec fierté qu'il compris. Sur son précieux présent était gravé, maladroitement "Tony et Lizzy", avec un petit cœur à coté. "C'est pour moi ?"

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avec la tête, en lui tendant l'objet plus prêt. Il le saisit et sourit; "c'est très beau". Il s'approcha et posa une bise sur la joue de la petite fille. Elle le regarda surprise, puis fondit dans ses bras. "Merci Tony" Il fut surpris, gêné d'abord , puis touché.

Il la berça quelques instants, un sentiment étrange, terrible grandissait en lui, il s'attachait à elle, mais elle n'était pas à lui, il n'avait pas d'enfant, et était bien loin d'avoir une femme. Il ferma les yeux plus fort chassant chaque pensée pour ziva, chaque mauvais sentiment qui renaîtraient, enterrés ces quelques jours par la pluie de rire, de beaux yeux verts. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait été, il vivait chez son patron, avec une nourrisse, bon sang!

Il relâcha la petite et frotta ses cheveux, ignorant sa grimace. Puis il se crispa, en entendant le son terrible qui perça le silence régnant dans la maison. Un bruit sourd suivit, sur le sol à l'étage, il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait...


	15. Fight and rising

**Voila! Deux chapitre en 1 jour, Une partie que j'avais étrangement hâte d'écrire, on s'approche de la fin! encore 4 chapitre, je pense. J'espere que cela suffira à me faire pardonner mon manque d'efficacité!**

* * *

Les choses étaient allées si vite, trop vite. il sentait son pouls trop rapide, son rythme cardiaque s'emballer alors que la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était un sifflement incessant. Il était sonné, perdu, alors que ses bras tentait de bouger, dans des mouvements saccadés. Les flashs de lumière défilaient devant lui, tout était flou, trop flou, mais la panique ne le laissait pas se reposer complètement à terre, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, non. Il se revoyait alors monter les escaliers, puis hurler plus tard. La scène repassait encore et encore, devant ses yeux, brûlant son être.

Un coup de feu avait brisé le silence, brisé l'instant parfait, innocent. Lizzy avait sauté sur place, un petit hoquet la secouant. Il avait entendu Jasper tomber de toute sa grande masse dans un bruit sourd, sur le parquet de Gibbs. Il était trop tard pour lui, il le savait déjà.

Il avait alors plaqué une main sur la bouche de Lizzy pour qu'elle ne parle pas, qu'elle ne crie pas, qu'elle le sente juste là, qu'ils ne les repèrent pas tout de suite. Il lui avait demandé, avait supplié de rester calme. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, n'arrivant pas à la lâcher. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle frayeur, mais en voyant les yeux si troubles de lizzy, il avait défailli. Il lui avait dit de se cacher sous la table, bien au fond. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite accepté, avait résisté, trop apeurée pour le lâcher, s'aggripant à lui. Il l'avait douloureusement détaché, un doigt après l'autre et était resté quelques instants, il ne pouvait pas la perdre... Il lui souri, pour la rassurer avant de monter doucement les marches.

Plusieurs personnes se déplaçaient rapidement à l'étage, il pouvait les entendre, il avait un avantage. Ses instinct lui revenaient doucement, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour tout ça. Les portes claquaient, ils criaient, les cherchaient. Il resta quelques secondes à observer, écouter, et ouvrit doucement la porte quand il fut sur qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne juste là, devant lui.

Il tira immédiatement, atteignant sa cible sans problème. Il ne broncha pas quand il vit le trou dans le crane de l'homme, quand il vit son regard vide. Il ne cilla pas, ne trembla pas, il connaissait ça trop bien. Il se précipita de l'autre coté, à l'abri derrière un canapé, attendant le second homme. Il sentait son sang bouillir, ses réflexes lui revenir, quelque chose en lui qu'il avait oublié. Il allait se battre...

L'autre homme ne se fit pas attendre, tapant lourdement sur le sol avec ses bottes. Il n'hésita pas, braquant son arme sur Tony, tirant à tout va. Lui se redressa et le toucha à la jambe immédiatement, malheureusement, ça arrêta à peine l'homme qui continua à tirer sur le sofa. L'homme était fou. Tony grimaça, Lizzy hurlait plus loin, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire prendre, elle pleurait, et cette frayeur en lui, cette vie se ranima. Il tira encore, l'homme s'effondra.

Il plissa les yeux, reprenant son souffle. Ils n'étaient pas que deux. il observa la porte d'où provenaient les sanglots de la petite, mais n'y couru pas, difficilement, haletant derrière sa cachette. Il longea plutôt les murs du salon, passant sous les fenêtres, accroupi et pencha sa tête vers l'extérieur. Quelqu'un tira immédiatement, quelqu'un juste dehors, en face, prêt d'une voiture.

Il sentit le frisson qui le parcourut, non il n'était pas prêt à perdre, pas prêt à laisser tout foirer, il n'y survivrait pas. Il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un certain temps, l'attachement, un attachement à la vie, quelque chose de plus, une étincelle, cette frayeur qui le rendait bien plus vivant. Il se redressa rapidement, tira, comme il put, vu l'homme s'effondrer , et faillit faire de même: L'adrénaline l'habitait, le rongeait , le soulevait à cet instant. Il courut jusqu'à l'homme, par dessus ses propres forces, par dessus ce qu'il aurait pensé pouvoir faire. Il courut et vérifia qu'il l'avait eu, l'homme avait les yeux fermés. Il tapa dans son arme pour l'éloigner. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes, rapidement, il avait retrouvé ses réflexes, vifs, intacts, presque... pas assez pour éviter le coup de l'homme. Il avait saisi sa jambe pour le faire valser à terre.

* * *

Sa tête frappa violemment le béton du petit chemin, et il se retint de crier. il fut sonné quelques secondes, c'est la que le flou avait commencé à le ronger. il avait pu voir l'homme se lever, difficilement, avait voulu tirer, mais le pied de l'homme vint écraser son poignet, trop durement pour qu'il puisse maintenir l'arme. Elle fut jetée plus loin, tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait viré la sienne. L'homme sourit, le frappa au visage, et commença à avancer vers la maison, sur de lui, trop sur de lui, s'était effrayant. Il avançait doucement vers Lizzy, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire... Il grimaça, tout autour était flou, ce bruit le rendait fou, mais il se concentra uniquement sur elle, se leva, doucement, titubant et courut comme il put sur l'homme, pour l'aplatir au sol, sentant ses dernières forces s'effondrées avec eux dans leur chute. L'homme grogna, Tony le frappa au visage, mais il fut jeté sur le coté, par d'autre mains dans son dos "Non!.."

Il avait crié dans une sorte de désespoir, bon sang. Un autre homme l'avait jeté plus loin, trop facilement. Le premier se releva et entra dans la maison, alors que Tony sentait une autre douleur, trop violente, prêt de son oreille. Il avait été sonné, et tout s'était mis à tinter, il était incapable de bouger. Il hurlait, essayait, bon sang il était impuissant et allait devenir fou. Il regretta ses nuits sans sommeil, son manque d'entraînement, son abandon. Il tenta de se rouler sur le coté, mais tout était un épais nuage, et son corps ne lui répondait plus. Tony serra ses yeux fortement, essayant de retrouver ses esprits, mais la nausée le prit.

Il vit l'homme sortir avec la fillette se débâtant dans ses bras. Il voulut pleurer, supplier, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il essaya alors de se relever, alors que les deux hommes le regardaient souriant. Il réussit à se hisser sur ses mains, à quatre pattes, mais ils marchaient bien trop vite. Il grogna, leur hurla dessus, il les tuerait s'il touchait à Lizzy. Les hommes ne lui répondirent que par un rire, et son sang se glaça. Il leva, mais un autre coup acheva toute tentative. Il s'effondra sur le dos, dans un fracas terrifiant. Ses bras flottaient au dessus de lui, comme il pouvait, il se sentait lourd, trop lourd.

Des coups de feu sonnèrent encore, il frissonna à chacun d'eux, ne sachant pas pour qui ils étaient. Des bris de verres tombèrent de leurs voitures, des crissements, ils partaient rapidement. Il se tourna sur le coté et tendit la main désespérément vers les phares rouges, puis laissa tomber sa tête dans l'herbe humide.

Il hurla, se maudit, il n'était pas assez fort, il n'était plus assez bon! Il se maudit, hurla encore et se tourna sur le dos, pour sentir l'air fraîche. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, et Lizzy ? Il aurait dû crever la-bas, tout aurait été plus facile, pour tout le monde, surtout pour lui.

Il la vit alors, flottante au loin, souriante sous quelques larmes, ses yeux brillants, comme là-bas sur le Tarmac alors qu'ils se disaient adieux, la première fois. Il la vit légère, tel le fantôme qui hantaient constamment ses pensées, ses nuits, ses journées. Il la vit, une arme fumante dans ses mains, bienveillante, si belle et lumineuse, il la vit aussi s'évaporer, et hurla encore, il perdait tout, venait de tout perdre... Il entendit une autre voiture freiner brusquement, des cris, mais il était déjà trop loin.


	16. Steel eyes burn my soul

**Voila, un chapitre que j'attendais, et oui même pour l'écrire, je pense, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, si vous devez en commenter un, commentez celui ci, s'il vous plait! J'aimerais réellement savoir ce que vous en pensez ?**

* * *

Comment expliquer ce sentiment, ce flottement. Son corps entier le poussait vers l'abandon, la fuite de toute lucidité, les larmes, la haine. Son instinct lui l'aurait fait courir après la voiture, déjà bien trop loin. Mais il ne fit rien, il resta là, incapable de sortir du flou profond, épais dans lequel il était embourbé, incapable de comprendre qu'on le secouait, que l'on hurlait autour de lui. La douleur était trop forte, la fatigue trop présente. Il serait prêt à repartir pour Israël, la serrer contre lui, mais cette putain de boule l'en empêchait, cette peur maladive de retomber sur un malade, de ressentir l'odeur de ce pays qu'il haïssait. Il repensa aux cicatrices qu'il avait presque oubliées, il repensa à la douleur, à cette envie de mourir... Non.

Il n'était plus assez fort, et alors que la lumière se tassait, reprenait couleurs devant lui il ré-entendit le cri de Lizzy, reprenant le dessus, effaçant ce sifflement terrible. Il ré-entendit la petite hurler son nom, le supplier, le regarder, là, immobile sûrement. Il commença à sentir la main sur son front, sur son visage, il commençait à cerner les nuages, ses yeux sûrement trop fermés pour autant, la lumière était une plaie.

Il ne voulait pas replonger là dedans, il voulait la paix, le repos que lui offrait son état, ne pas penser à Lizzy qu'il voudrait sauver. Trop tard. Sa respiration s'emballa, ils l'avaient prise, ils l'avaient emmenée, et finiraient sûrement par la tuer quand elle aurait vu leurs visages et ne leur servirait plus à rien.

Il essaya de bouger, mais quelque chose le retint, il voulut se débattre mais on le plaqua au sol. Quoi encore. Il se concentra, poussa, mais rien n'y fit , et alors que sa vue redevenait nette, il l'entendit, son patron, son mentor.

"Tony!" . Il voulut secouer sa tête, mais il sentit une telle douleur, alors il le chercha du regard, fronçant les yeux pour mieux le voir.

Il s'immobilisa, Gibbs était tout prêt, ses yeux bleus, transperçant, il les reconnaîtrait n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il lui tenait la tête, tentant de retenir son attention, il l'avait pleinement. "Tony! Où est Lizzy ?". Partie, envolée, son sang était alors gelé, sa respiration coupée. Il n'osa plus regarder Gibbs et voulut se lever.

"Tony non! Reste là où tu es!" La voix de Gibbs était dure, inquiète, trop lourde. "Où est Lizzy?" Il essayait d'être calme, mais quand il s'agissait d'enfant, ça ne sonnait pas juste. Il fixa alors son regard d'acier, durement, trop durement. " Ils.. J'ai essayé.." Il repris son souffle deux secondes. " Des hommes sont venus la prendre.".

Il vit Gibbs baisser la tête, se passer une main dans les cheveux, avant de se relever sans un autre regard. Tony, s'assit cette fois, personne ne l'en empêcha. Il se retourna alors vers une main, se posant sur son épaule. Bishop.

"Tony, attend." Il la regarda doucement, il y avait aussi de la douleur dans ses yeux, elle était désolée, non, on ne doit pas être désolé quand la personne va bien, peut encore être sauvée! Il la laissa alors observer sa blessure à la tête, celle qui les préoccupaient temps. Mais elle n'était pas médecin, elle grimaça, et posa doucement sa main à coté.

"Tu pourrais avoir une commotion, Tony."

Il se leva alors. "Je vais très bien!". Il avait parlé trop vite, sa tête lui tourna, il crut tomber, mais on le retint. McGee comme toujours, toujours là au bon moment. il s'appuya sur lui quelques instants, puis lui sourit timidement. Gibbs était retourné dans la maison, où gisaient certainement encore les deux cadavres, le désordre... Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Son regard accrocha le bout de la rue, là ou il l'avait vu, son esprit, son fantôme, sa douleur.

* * *

Il avait été ramené au NCIS par McGee, et avait à peine eu le temps d'être observé par Ducky qu'il s'était retrouvé interroger par il ne sait trop qui, heureusement pas dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

Il n'avait pas revu Gibbs et commençait à se sentir mal, la culpabilité naissante le rongeait, remplaçant le choc, la peur. Le patron avait l'air terrifié, fermé, partit dans son monde de vengeance, de dureté, de militaire. Gibbs ne penserait plus qu'a la fillette, et il le comprenait. Gibbs était un père dans l'âme.

L'homme en face de lui était patient, un peu gras, un peu mou, il avait du mal à saisir. Tony soupira encore, il était épuisé. Voila qu'il avait raconté 3 fois son histoire, n'avait encore rien avalé et se sentait comme une merde. Il soupira encore, l'homme le remarqua et s'arrêta. "Prenez vous ce qui ce passe au sérieux monsieur Dinozzo ?"

Son sang se glaça, il gela sur place. " On parle d'une petite fille disparue, une petite fille qui était sous votre protection." Douleur, oh infâme douleur, mais à vrai dire la colère était en train de la surpasser. Il voulut se redresser, hurler sur l'homme, mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand violemment. "Dinozzo! avec moi!" Gibbs, hurlant, vociférant. Le sauvait-il ou était-ce juste un bon timming ?

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de courir derrière son patron, trottinant dans le couloir, ne voulant certainement plus le décevoir. Gibbs ne se retourna pas, jusqu'à son bureau. Il le lui montra du doigt. "On va la retrouver.". Non ça n'allait pas être facile. Il s'installa et tira de sa poche les analgésiques que lui avait donné Ducky, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

* * *

La nuit avait quitté le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillaient, et eux était toujours à leur bureau. Tout ce serait bien passé s'il n'avait pas l'impression constante de flotter, de planer plus haut que sa chaise. Il secoua la tête, tournoyante, légère il devait trouver Lizzy. Lizzy, douce lizzy, l'aurait certainement frappé, ou lui aurait certainement crié dessus, chantonné une de ses petites comptines si mélodiques, si ange...

"Tony?" McGee le regardait avec un air étrange. "Tu va bien?"

Il sourit, se levant, trébuchant sur son sac, mais se rattrapa, secouant son doigt. " Je suis..." Il s'arrêta. Qu'était-il ? heureux, triste, plutôt, défoncé, certainement affamé, en manque de sommeil. Il regarda alors ses mains, fronçant les sourcils, puis regarda rapidement McGee un air inquiet. " Tony, tu as pris combien de comprimés ?". Il haussa les épaules, le regarda et sourit doucement, se voulant rassurant, ce fut certainement tout le contraire. Il retourna s'asseoir, oubliant tout ce qui venait de ce dire.

Gibbs revint alors au bureau, et perçut rapidement le regard étrange de McGee.

Il l'aperçut s'approcher, sournoisement, son regard d'acier, terrifiant, glacial, captivant... Gibbs était un loup, silencieux, droit. Il le regarda puis secoua la tête, il devait se reprendre, trouver Lizzy. Il ralluma son ordi, tapant sur le clavier, trop fort ? Gibbs avait attrapé sa main, le forçant à le regarder.

"Tony ? Ça va aller ?" Il le fixa, sans répondre, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas répondre ? mentir au grand manitou, affronter les saphirs, ne pas repenser aux émeraudes. Il vit le patron soupirer, relâcher son emprise. "Quelqu'un va te ramener chez toi." Il allait protester, se lever, mais le regard encore terrible de Gibbs l'en empêcha. Il frissonna, était(il fâché? "Et ne revient pas, avant d'avoir dormi!"

* * *

Chez lui, enfin chez lui, son appartement, son monde. Il jeta immédiatement son sac à coté de la porte, il soupira, relâcha un peu de pression. Il était chez lui bon sang, il ne pensait pas que cela lui manquerait autant. Il avait été bien chez Gibbs, mais jamais seul. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il avança un peu dans la pièce, les analgésiques ne faisaient plus autant leur effet, mais il était épuisé, meurtri et épuisé. S'il voulait revenir au NCIS, et il est vrai, être efficace, il devait dormir, se reposer, facile à dire...

Il retira ses chaussures, les envoyant dans son salon, avec plaisir, son salon si ranger, si propre. Il frissonna , il n'avait plus pensé à cette histoire de fée du ménage, de détraqué qui avait sûrement, maintenant, un rapport avec Lizzy et sa famille. Il soupira, cette explication n'était pas logique, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en chercher d'autre. Il retira alors son pantalon, sa veste, son tee-shirt, pour se mettre à l'aise, et se jeta sur le canapé. Le lit, c'était encore trop.

Il profita du silence, de la solitude, il était seul alors, réellement seul. Il lutta contre le sentiment d'oppression qui viendrait si facilement, il pouvait être seul, il était un grand garçon! Il sourit doucement, il avait encore du chemin à faire. Il n'alluma pas la télé, sinon il ne dormirait jamais, il se contenta d'écouter le silence, les voitures dans la rue... il grogna, se relevant pour fermer les fenêtres, les rideaux, les volets, il voulait être dans le noir, oublié son petit mal de tête, et dormir!

* * *

La douleur était fictive, native de son esprit troublé, de vieux souvenirs. Sa respiration était trop saccadée. Il était à nouveau en sueur, dans son lit, d'innombrables images se jouaient encore dans son esprit, s'évaporant doucement, trop doucement, trop ancrées. Il ne sait pas quand il s'était endormi, mais savait que ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ce serait suffisant, il ne pourrait pas faire mieux dans ces conditions. Bon sang, il tremblait encore, serrant alors son visage dans ses mains, il devait se reprendre, pour Lizzy, après il ferait ce qu'il veut, se transformerais en débris, en loque, mais là, il ne pouvait pas être faible.

Il ragea, jeta le plaid qui était sur lui plus loin. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, et ouvrit le frigo, il avait besoin de quelque chose de frai. Il était bouillant, de chaleur, de colère, de haine. Il saisit une bouteille, puis avant de se relever, laissa son front posé sur l'une des parois bien froide, laissant fuir un gémissement de frustration. Il pourrait craquer là, s'effondrer et se laisser misérablement aller. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait pas, n'en avait pas le droit, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, n'avait pas choisi ce genre de vie... Il soupira et se redressa, avala une gorgé d'eau avant de reposer la bouteille sur le comptoir. Du whisky serait mieux passé. Bon sang, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il soupira et se retourna, s'appuyant sur le meuble, puis se cristallisa l'espace d'un instant dans sa position. Ses yeux avaient été attirées, aspiré vers le cadre de la porte, vers le tissu vert appuyé sur le chambranle. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'un feu s'allumait en lui, consumant son être, laissant naître un trou, une aspiration... Il resta sans un mot, la bouche alors très sèche, son regard dur, pour cacher la lutte qui se jouait derrière. Il se crispa, luttant pour ne pas tomber, était-ce un rêve ?

C'est quand elle bougea qu'il tressaillit, crut suffoquer, tel le fantôme de ses nuits, alors pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ? Il y avait bien là son beau regard, ses boucles brunes, soyeuse, parfaites, sa bouche serrée, ses yeux humides, trop brillants. Il trembla l'espace d'un instant, était-ce la folie, les médicaments, un délire ? Il n'était pas prêt, là tout de suite à gérer ça, encore. Il observa alors cette divine apparition, sa rage s'était effondrée, quelque chose de plus lourds, de plus désespéré était né en lui.

"Tony..." Sa voix était brisée, des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, non elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas être triste. Il trembla, sembla chuter, encore.

Sa voix était douce, trop fragile, si réelle, elle le frappa, doucement. Il avança alors, doucement l'espace d'une microsecondes, puis plus rapidement, l'arrachant à son appui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Quelque chose de chaud, de lourd explosa en lui, il ne tremblait plus non, trop solidement accroché à elle, son corps si chaud, si doux, réel. Elle était là.

Il sentit son visage mouillé se blottir dans son coup, il la sentit trembler, être secoué, et la berça, se berçant par la même occasion. Il profita de son souffle chaud, sur sa peau, il ne pouvait pas parler, sinon il l'aurait supplié, remercié... Pas maintenant. Elle le serrait, si fine dans ses bras, fragile, elle aussi, le serrait désespérément. "Je suis désolée..." sa voix était fine, étranglé dans un sanglot, si douche, brisée. Non, il la serra encore, il oublia tout sentiment de désespoir, de peine, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, la réconforté, la faire sourire.

Ils restèrent serré quelques secondes, longues minutes, mais elle voulut reculer, il résista un peu. Elle l'observa alors, le détailla, avec un regard si doux. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, retenant sa respiration, qui voulait à nouveau s'emballer, essayant de se reprendre. Il posa son front contre le sien, y déposant une bise, capturant son visage dans ses mains. Il la vit fermer les yeux, elle aussi.

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..." Il ouvrit les yeux, souriant doucement, devant ces mots qui ne lui étaient pas totalement inconnus. Il l'observa, son ange, son âme-sœur, et l'embrassa alors, de tout son être, passionnément. Il voulut effacer les larmes sur ses yeux, mais elles ne tarissaient pas. Elle s'était agrippée à lui, le serrant, lui rendant chaque preuve d'amour. Il caressa ses lèvres, savoura la douceur, la chaleur, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, la capturant un peu plus.

Il ne se lâchèrent que plus tard, difficilement, pas totalement. "Je suis content que ce soit toi"

Elle sourit, rit doucement dans ses bras, Tony serait toujours Tony. Il la serra alors à nouveau contre lui, doucement cette fois, profitant encore un peu, n'osant rien demander.  
Elle se détacha de lui, et observa ses sacs posés au milieu du salon. « Je peux rester alors ? » Elle avait un grand sourire. Il voulut rire, hurler sa joie, son aberration, évidement! Il sourit et attrapa son visage pour se coller à elle. « Tu es chez toi Ziva. »


	17. Come with me

**Une musique : RED - PIECE, et peut être : Wolf larsen - if i be wrong**

**ce n'est pas le chapitre que j'ai le plus appréciée écrire, du moins, dites-moi, peut-être, si vous le ressentez ? ^^**

* * *

Ce matin, il se réveil aux lueurs du soleil, chaleureuses, enveloppantes. Il n'est pas question de lune, de noirceur, d'ombres. Non, au creux de ses bras est blottie son trésor, pure soie, pure merveille. il ne la réveille pas, et se contente de l'observer, de savourer l'instant, merveilleux, repoussant au plus loin toute autre pensée. Il observa alors chaque courbe de son corps nu, à peine cacher par le drap blanc qui les reliait. Il repensa à cette nuit, peu importe la fatigue, peu importe le mal du monde autour de lui, il s'y était perdu, s'y était enfui, avec plaisir et délectation. Il avait apprécié, goûté à chaque partie de son corps, jouissant du droit qui lui était offert. Il s'était rappelé Israël sans douleur, s'était noyé dans la chaleur, la passion, se laissant à sourire, gémir de plaisir...

Il observa chaque courbe de son corps, chaque boucle sur son visage, chaque mouvement de sa respiration. Il cilla à peine quand il vit ses yeux papillonner, et ses beaux yeux bruns, si chauds, briller un instant. Il lui sourit simplement, et posa un baiser sur son front, doucement, délicat comme sa personne. Elle lui répondit, d'un magnifique sourire, brillant, naturel, et si vrai. Il caressa alors sa joue, certainement l'émerveillement marqué sur son propre visage.

"Bonjour". Sa voix, si chaude, si douce sur lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer, encore et encore.

Elle se redressa alors, des yeux, un peu moins lumineux, un peu plus tristes. Non. Il vit dans ses prunelles les souvenirs, de la veille, de ce qu'elle avait vu, et peut être toutes les autres choses qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières semaines. Sa main tomba, et il la regarda, attendant avec crainte ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Ziva n'oubliait rien.

Elle redressa légèrement le drap sur elle, et se força à lui sourire, il n'aimait pas ça.

"Tony..." Il la coupa, l'embrassa, rapidement, fermant les yeux, il fallait qu'elle se taise, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas arrêter tout ça maintenant. Il attrapa son visage doucement, priant, suppliant qu'on ne lui enlève pas ça. Il se sentait comme un enfant capricieux, un enfant qui avait peur qu'on lui arrache son bien le plus précieux. Peu importe. Il la sentit sourire doucement, puis le repousser. Il soupira et baissa la tête. " Tu ne reste pas..."

Elle eu un hoquet, sembla surprise, et il sentit sa main sous son menton, elle voulait qu'il la regarde. "Je suis venu pour rester Tony." Il sourit doucement, évidemment. Il croyait en la sincérité de leur soirée, de leur nuit, et de l'amour qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux la veille. "Mais?" Il le savait, il y avait toujours un "mais" dans ce genre de conversation.

Il vit alors ses yeux briller, plus qu'ils ne le devraient, alors que la lumière reflétait dans les quelques larmes naissantes. Elle détourna son regard quelques instants, semblant chercher du réconfort ailleurs, une force peut être ? Elle avait aussi perdu de sa force, de sa rugosité ces derniers mois.

" Je voulais rentrer, je pensais pouvoir enfin..." Il ne dit rien, écoutant ses mots avec crainte, alors que sa main s'agitait dans ses longs cheveux. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était nerveuse. " On a essayé de me tuer, Tony." Il la vit trembler et tressaillit, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé, s'il l'avait simplement retrouvée morte, quelque part, tout prêt de chez lui.

Elle ne le fuyait pas, non, elle avait peur, peur de perdre tout ça, elle aussi. Il vit sa tête tomber, sûrement voulait-elle se cacher. Il l'approcha alors de lui pour la serrer. Elle tremblait tel un oisillon dans ses mains, et aussi terrible soit-il, il se sentait bien, d'être celui qui réconfortait et plus le petit animal chétif. Il la berça, malgré tout, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. "Je suis fatiguée Tony..."

"Qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passé ?"

Elle attendit quelques secondes. " Un soir, tu m'as appelé." Il grimaça, se rappelant de la soirée, un peu sombre, qu'il avait passé, il l'avait appelé avant de détruire son téléphone et de l'envoyer paître, quel idiot... "Et il faut croire que c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour définitivement succomber à ton charme."

Elle se redressa et lui offrit un beau sourire.

"Si j'avais su, j'aurais appelé plus tôt... bien que tu n'ai pas répondu." Il la regarda, des questions plein les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y répondre. Elle continua.

"J'ai pris quelques jours pour régler mes affaires, et je suis rentré, je voulais aller directement chez toi..." Elle soupira et secoua la tête, avant de se lever et d'enfiler le tee-shirt de Tony. Il sourit, en se rendant compte à quel point ce geste semblait naturel. Elle était si belle... " J'ai loué une voiture, et me suis rendue compte que j'étais suivie." Elle fit le tour de la chambre et disparut dans le salon. Allait-elle le laisser là, sans la fin, ou devait-il peut être la suivre? Ils étaient fous, tout les deux, et peu importe.

Il sourit et s'étala à nouveau sur le lit. Il apprécia l'instant, la sérénité de la pièce, le sentiment agréable de plénitude. Mais bien vite un petit visage, des cheveux d'un blond vénitien, un petit rire sadique apparut dans ses pensées, sa petite Lizzy. Son cri résonna alors dans la pièce, alors qu'elle hurlait son prénom, et qu'il restait immobile... Il frissonna et envoya valser les draps, et se redressa brusquement. Que faisait-il ? Il envoya valser le drap, et se leva a son tour, rapidement.

Il enfila une chemise propre, remerciant le ciel d'avoir pris sa douche, un peu plus tôt, dans la nuit, avec Ziva... Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, mais peu importe, il avait tenu le coup pour pire que ça.

Trop de choses se bousculaient alors dans sa tête, Ziva était là, bon sang, et il n'avait pas le choix que de la laisser, ce n'était même pas choix, il en sentait le besoin, naturel, viscéral. Il devait trouver Lizzy, c'était inévitable. Il enfila un pantalon, des chaussettes et Ziva entra à nouveau dans la chambre une tasse de café à la main. " A peine ai-je tenté de le semer qu'on me tirait dessus."

Il frissonna, imaginant la scène, et se redressa, lâchant la chaussure qu'il avait dans la main, et voila que son esprit flanchait de l'autre coté, devenait-il fou ? Elle l'observa, fronçant les sourcils et il s'approcha pour la serrer encore, ce besoin aussi était indéniable. " Je t'ai attendu ici depuis, et McGee est venu..". Elle le sentit rire alors, contre elle, rire sincèrement, un peu nerveusement, et secouer la tête. " C'était bien toi alors la mystérieuse fée."

Il la garda contre lui, un regard sérieux. " Il m'est aussi arrivé quelques petites choses..." Lizzy, inévitable petite Lizzy, seule peut être, quelque part, apeurée sûrement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber la petite fille. Il ferma les yeux alors que la tension ré-envahissait son corps, le prenant à part entière dans sa transe, dans l'inquiétude. Il recommença à s'habiller, à tourner dans la chambre, sous l'œil inquiet de Ziva. "Tu fait quoi Tony ?" Il s'arrêta à nouveau, comme perdu dans ce qu'il devait faire, elle lui sourit tendrement.

"La petite fille ?"

Il se redressa, surpris, "Comment .. ?" Elle s'approcha, face à lui. "J'étais là... hier, j'ai tiré sur la voiture.. je les ai vu te mettre à terre." Elle le regarda quelques instants, posant sa main sur la trace qu'avait laissé le coup, sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas rêvé alors, il n'y avait pas eu d'apparition, pas de bel ange, évidement... Il était lent, à comprendre, à réagir ou même savoir quoi faire, peut-être que les multiples coups sur la tête qu'il avait pu recevoir ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne, il devrait en parler au patron...

"Mais Gibbs est arrivé, et avec tout ce qui m'arrive, je ne pouvais pas rester.". Il lui sourit doucement, un regard tendre, il comprenait.

"Tu comprends que je doive y aller ?" Elle lui sourit, sincèrement, attrapant ses mains. " Es-ce qu'un numéro de plaque d'immatriculation t'aiderait ?". Ses yeux devinrent ronds, humides, il sentait une tension en lui, bon sang, pouvait-elle...? Il comprenait doucement, se précipitant encore plus, pour saisir sa veste, et sauter littéralement dans le salon. Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle lui tendait un café. "Alors tu as réussi à avoir le numéro de plaque ?" Elle lui sourit et lui remit un morceau de papier. "Tenez monsieur Dinozzo."

Il lui sourit encore et encore alors qu'elle passait le papier entre ses lèvres, ses mains déjà trop chargées. Il allait partir comme ça, passer la porte, mais quelque chose le retint, une force. Il laissa tomber son sac et posa la tasse pour mettre le papier dans sa poche. Enfin, il se retourna, doucement, grimaçant légèrement alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. "Tu es sure que je ne peux pas te cacher pour t'emmener avec moi ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Elle lui sourit, encore, puis leva les yeux au ciel. il ne s'en lassait pas.

"Ziva.. tout ça tombe mal mais..." Elle le vit balancer ses mains, baisser sa tête pour la relever nerveusement. "Je serais là Tony."

Elle s'approche, doucement, avec toute la féminité et la grâce qui l'habite pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue, un de ceux dont elle avait le secret. Elle lui offrait une promesse, délicate, et il ne pouvait que la croire.

* * *

Quand il arriva au bureau, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne pu éviter les regards inquiets, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il dormirait et qu'il ne viendrait pas avant 7 heure.

Tim trouva tout de suite que Tony avait l'air ... plutôt bien, du moins, il avait moins de cernes, affichait plus fièrement les cicatrices qu'il vivaient plutôt mal ces derniers temps. C'est étrange à dire en faite, Tony, à part l'inquiétude qui se dégageait de lui, avait physiquement l'air.. mieux.

Tim le salua rapidement, pour le regarder sérieusement, sombrement. " On a pas trouvé grand chose Tony, je..." Il s'arrêta au papier que Tony lui jeta sur le bureau. "Je me suis souvenu de la plaque en me levant, trouve de qui il s'agit."

Comment ne s'était-il pas souvenu de ça la veille? McGee le regarda, surpris, quelques instants, bloquant sur le petit papier, avant de secouer la tête.

Il ne réagit pas alors au ton autoritaire, ni au manque de politesse, ils avaient une enquête et Tony était très impliqué dans celle-ci. Il s'attarda quelques secondes à l'observer s'installer à son bureau, qu'il avait déserté, involontairement ces derniers jours, voir semaines. Tony était mal à l'aise, nerveux, tout le contraire du Tony habituel. Mais à bien y penser, cela faisait des années que Tony changeaient, doucement, ou plus brusquement, l'insouciance, l'exubérance qu'il avait avec Kate, doucement plus sérieux, plus posé, son attrait pour la gente féminine qui avait réduit chaque année, chacune marquée par une mort, une disparition... Ils avaient tous évolués

De plus, McGee se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était énormément attaché à la petite, et avait peur que ce qu'il craignait se réalise, que Tony replonge s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, que Tony se rendre compte qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là, et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se reconstruire sans elle.

Il l'observa alors, ses gestes raides, son regard perdu sur le bureau vide en face de lui. Bishop n'était pas là, pensait-il à Ziva à cet instant. Il lança la recherche sur la plaque, sans effacer de ses pensées, alors, le visage de l'israélienne. Ziva n'avait donnée de nouvelles à personne, et parfois, il se demandait si elle allait bien, était plutôt inquiet pour son amie. A l'origine Ziva était partie pour se retrouvée, mais la dernière fois, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle s'y cachait. Il savait que Gibbs avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas écouté, n'avait pas voulue entendre.

Il soupira, ces deux la ne se faciliteraient jamais la vie.

* * *

Gibbs était réapparu, par l'ascenseur, dans un Timming toujours aussi parfait. En effet, la recherche avait donnée quelque chose.

Tony le vit marcher rapidement , trop droit. Et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il n'évita pas le regard profond et dure de son patron. Lui reprochait-il réellement quelque chose? Il ne fallait pas penser à ça.

"Abby à presque pu identifier toutes les balles, il y avait un autre tireur, extérieur à la voiture." Ziva...

Il vit McGee regarder son patron , perplexe. "Humm mais..." Gibbs le foudroya du regard, qu'avait-il à dire de plus ? Il secoua la tête. "En tout cas, on a retrouvé la voiture patron!"

Gibbs s'approcha du bureau, les yeux serrés. "Et ?" Il posa ses mains sur le bureau de McGee alors que Tony approchait déjà, toujours silencieux, incroyablement silencieux.

"J'ai du avoir accès au dossier du FBI, cette voiture concerne une affaire, un certain James Paris, qu'ils observent depuis quelques mois. La voiture appartient à son entreprise."

Gibbs se redressa " Parfais, il n'y a qu'a l'interroger!". Tony était déjà en train de prendre ses affaires, son arme, son sac, quand McGee les stoppa. " Hum, ils ne savent pas réellement où il se trouve, ils ont en quelque sorte perdu sa trace, c'est étonnant qu'ils aient utilisé cette voiture.." McGee sembla hésiter. " Quoi que, au moins, on ne trouvera pas son faux nom... du moins celui qu'il utilise actuellement." Tim était gêné par le silence qui lui répondit, il s'attendait plutôt à une réplique cinglante de Gibbs, un quelque chose de Tony! Le patron tournait d'ailleurs en rond, nerveusement, remuait devant eux.

" Trouve quelque chose McGee!" Finalement il y avait eu le droit, Gibbs était glacial, et terrifiant à cet instant. Il jeta le gobelet vide qu'il broyait depuis avant dans la poubelle et s'installa brusquement sur son siège.

Tony lui s'était approché et posé derrière lui. "Regardons son dossier le bleu."

Les différents rapports défilèrent rapidement, et rien de probant ne leur sauta à la vu, jusqu'à son dossier personnel, Paris avait une fille, Lia, et la personne sur la photo ne leur était pas inconnu.

"Patron!" C'était Tony qui s'était exclamé.

" Paris, avait une fille, tu ne va pas croire qui! Il se leva, se précipita pour saisir la télécommande et afficha le visage. Devant eux, le premier marine mort, qu'ils avait retrouvé avant le père de Lizzy, finalement les deux enquêtes avaient un rapport...


End file.
